In the other's shoes
by Living Arrow
Summary: after an argument Kaiba hit his little brother but before he can apologize to him, a wish make him switch body with Joey. Having no idea what happened between the Kaiba brother Joey end up making Mokuba think Kaiba hate him.
1. A day like all other

You know, i'm watching Yu-gi-oh almost everyday for more than 2 year now and I came to think about lots of thing that can happen and this one is one of my favourite. 

Oh and by the way this doesn't fit anywhere in the serie so don't try to find when it is

Chapter one: a day like all other.

This was an ordinary day for Seto Kaiba, he woke up at 5:30 to catch with his work, the strange thing in this is even if he work night and day since he took control of Kaiba corp. he's always late in his work and there is always lots of piles of documents he must do.

Kaiba made his possible not to woke Mokuba up when he left the house but just as alway his brother sleept like a stone so why do he even bother.

After two hours of work Kaiba realize really near to the burn-out that there was event more work left to be done than when he start it. Lately he barely didnt had anytime to sleep, he had a really short temper, even for him.

"Damn it I'm never gonna finish this" Kaiba yell at himself throing all the paper on the floor. Kaiba had enough of working, he saw his locket, he opened it and looked at the picture, it was his little brother, they had another fight the day before, lately it seemed as if it was all they did fighting, the part he wasnt too proud of was the way he treated him, lately when they fight he quickly lose his tempter and take his anger on Mokuba by ways he wasnt to proud of, hey don't let your imagination go too far, he wasnt beating him.

He wanted things to be different, he wanted to made things up to his brother, to change everything and...just be with him like he promised but Kaiba perfectly knew thatas soon as he finish that contract he'll have another one and another one and always another one after which made him very depress and event more near the burn-out. As he looked at all the papers covering the totality of the floor he feels ready to start crying all his stress.

_What am I thinking about, Seto Kaiba doesn't cry_. He yelled mentalyat himself as he went out of his office his limo ready to take him to school.

"Hi big brother" Kaiba hit his head at the top the doorframe of the limowhen he heard his brother. "Are you ok" asked a really worried voice.

"I'm fine Mokuba" he answered a little more rought than he wanted too biting his down lips not to start yelling at his little brother, _great now I'm going to have a headache all day this couldn't have start better_ ."What are you doing in here Mokuba?"

Realising his brother had already lose all his temper Mokuba answer really carefully "Well you went off so early this morning I just wanted to see you before you go to school" his brother answer with a little guilty sound in his voice. "I just wanted to make you a surprise"

Now Kaiba felt even more angry; he totally hated surprise and since this one cost him an headache that only make him want to yell at his brother even more. Because of all those night he stayed up his already low patience had reduced to none even for his younger brother, he even surprise himself wanting to slap him in more than one occasion lately.

"Hmm Seto" Makuba ask hesitantly "about yesterday..."

"I don't want to talk about it" Kaiba answer with his cold voice, remembering the argument they had last night.

Flach Back:

"Mokuba" Kaiba yelled angrily to make his brother came here. "What is that?" he said really sharply showing a letter to Mokuba, who's face went all pale and full of fear when he realize what his big brother was holding.

"How come I receive a letter from your principal telling me you're out of school for one week because you had a fight with another student" Kaiba yelled at him making Mokuba shake in his shoes. "It also say I must meet him before you can go back to school and pay for the dentist since you broke 4 of his teeth". Kaiba yelled so loud that he could be heard in all the mansion as Mokuba was wishing to disappear in the floor.

"I don't have time for stupidity like this I have a company to run why can't you understand that?" Kaiba said.

"Is that all you care about: your stupid company" Mokuba yelled as loud as his brother "you don't even care about me, you don't care why I did that, you never care about what I am doing as long as you don't have to be with me"

"That's not true you perfectly know I care about you, you are the one who never understand what I'm telling you I don't have time for your stupid fight and much less to see your principal" Kaiba said yelling even louder

"You never care, tell me when is the last time you even bother talk to me, every time I want to tell you something you just yell at me to get out of your way, I hate you Seto, I HATE YOU" Mokuba yelled as loud as he can tears running on his cheeks.

Before he even realized what he was doing Kaiba grabbed his brother by his collar and pushed himagainst the wall. He stayed like that for a few moment then let him go. Mokuba quickly get away from his brother and went to his room. He stopped in the middle of the stairs and turn backto his brother whohadn't move an inch.

"I wish more than anything that you were never bornSeto I hate you" He said before starting to run and locking himself in his room.

End Flach Back

"But Seto..." Mokuba said thinking it was probably a bad idea to came see his brother so soon.

"I told you I don't want to talk about it" Kaiba answered more rought and cold this time, looking away from his brother.

Now that he had made it this far he couldn't go back and he couldn't stand seeing his brother like that. He perfectly know what he said to Seto had hurt him a lots and he wanted to apologies to his brother before it get like last time whenhis brother stopped talking to him, stopped sleeping, eating and worked all the time for a month before Mokuba found the courage to apologize for what he had said. Despite all appearance his brotherwas really sensitive when it came to him.

"But Seto I just wanted to tell you..."

"I told you to shut up" Kaiba yelled slapping his brotheracross the face before he even had a change to control himself.

Mokuba stopped trying to talk and looked down at his shoes, his brother had never hit him before and now he didn't know what to think. _Why did he hurt me? ,what did I do wrong?_ Mokuba thought tears running all over his cheeks.

Seeing his brother was crying Kaiba slowly puthis amrsaround his brother's waist and gently hugged him, stroking his black hair. His brother was all tight in his harm and didn't returnKaiba's hug. How can I've done such I thinghow can I've hurt my own brother. Kaiba slowly lay his head on his brother's one and softly say "I'm so sorry Mokuba please forgive me" But Mokuba didn't answer, he stayed thight in his brothe's arms not sure what to do, by hurting him Seto broke a bound he share with his brother for 10 years.

The limo stopped in front of Kaiba's school, Kaiba tryed one last time to made his brother forgive him but he still didnt replied. If Kaiba could have one wish now that would be to came back in time and prevent that but he knew it was impossible so he reluctantly exited the limo and went to school hoping his brother would forgive him soon.


	2. Why did I do that

This is for Animefanatickid25, as answer for your question if you have a little brother and he's the only one you like and this person say he don't even want you to exist that's kind of hard on the heart and Kaiba almost didn't sleep in a month witch is really hard on the patience. But don't worry about Mokuba I paid someone I found in the street that look like kaiba to slap him so he's alright mentally .  
  
Kaiba: That's still no excuse to hit my brother.  
  
Arrow (people call me that way): Just shut up and do as a say or I might made him commit suicide =).  
  
Mokuba: Hey  
  
Kaiba: Then you'll have to pay someone that look like Mokuba because I won't let you do this.  
  
Arrow: I don't care since I'm not the one who is paying =).  
  
Kaiba: What do you mean?  
  
Arrow: (Show Kaiba his credit card with a big smile on my face) =)  
  
Kaiba: Hey give me that. (Trying to grab me)  
  
Arrow: (Starting to run) =) =) =) =)  
  
Chapter 2:why did I do that:  
  
Joey woke up late like always, he slowly makes his way out his bed feeling pain on his back. Joey looks in the mirror to see the damage his father did to his body, like everyday his father was totally drunk and start accusing him all everything.  
  
After lots of insults Joey ended up locking himself in his room his shoulder full of blood.  
  
Joey take a look out of his room to see where is father was. Lucky for him he had passed out long ago and was laying on in back in the middle of the kitchen.  
  
Joey carefully made his way to the bathroom and start taking care of his injury; it wasn't so bad just a little scratch and... a bruise covering half his shoulder. Well it could have been worst Joey thought as he slowly made his way to school.  
  
Un fortunately for Joey he arrive 15 min late at his first class, even worst the teacher was M. Filion, (arrow :named after the worst teacher I even had, sorry but I always have a lack of imagination when it come to name XD) he was the kind of teacher who only go to school to humiliate the student.  
  
"Well mister Wheeler it's so kind from you to join us" The History teacher said with a you are gonna wish you never came look. "Now as I was saying before being so abruptly interrupted..." the teacher continues his really boring lesson. "Oh and Joey you just win yourself another week of detention"  
  
"Again, I still haven't finished my lasts one" everyone start to laugh as Joey said those word.  
  
"And you'll have twice homework to do" The teacher say with a I told you smile.  
  
"Joey you really should be more careful" Tea said to him  
  
"Yea Joey that's the fifth week of detention you got and the 8th time you got double homework this week and we are only Wednesday" Yugi say as all the gang start to laugh.  
  
Joey was totally out of it, the teacher was always after him, he got detention and double homework every time he has a cours with him and 3 time out of 4 it was because of Kaiba. This thought made him even angrier but that when he realizes something. When he's late Kaiba always find a way to make him say something loud so he got even more detention, that's why he got 5 week in 2 day and 1 hour. So Joey turn his head to see what Kaiba was doing and didn't believe his eyes.  
  
Kaiba was sleeping in the middle of Filion's class, the last person who did that, (witch was Joey himself) got a month of detention. This was too much temptation for Joey, make Kaiba paid for all the detention he made him get and all the time he humiliated him. M. Filion hates Kaiba as much as he hates him, he couldn't stand watch Kaiba always getting 100% at all of his test and never paying attention during is class.  
  
"Hmmm M.Filion, I'm really sorry to interrupt such an interesting court but it seem to me that some of us find the back of there eyelids more interesting" Joey say trying his best not to laugh knowing what was going to happen next.  
  
The teacher then realizes Kaiba was sleeping his head on the desk with his arm around it. M. Filion then takes up a dictionary, and holding it 2 feet up from Kaiba' desk make in fall right beside his head. Just a little bit more and it would have felt on his head.  
  
In a nanosecond Kaiba was tight on his chair and was looking at the teacher trying to look awaken, but then he couldn't help it, he yawn right in front of the teacher, with all the student biting there lips not to laugh.  
  
"Well than M. Kaiba since it seem you can't stay awake during my class then you'll go join M. Wheeler to his all his 5 week of detention" the teacher say really proud of finally have been able to catch the young boy the hand in the bag. "And you'll also had double homework"  
  
Kaiba then look at Joey who was really near of falling to the floor laughing, the look on Joey's face's leave no doubt in Kaiba' mind about who tell the teacher he was sleeping.  
  
Joey then look at Kaiba's face only to see is death. Kaiba was looking at him with a deadly look saying 'you are going to regret you even learn to speak wheeler'. Then Joey realize he just throw himself into the arm of the death. 5 week of detention with Kaiba mean 2 hours per day for 5 week totally alone in the same room as Kaiba with no one to help him. Now Joey really wish he never had learn to speak.  
  
A little bit later  
  
"Look at the good side Joey" Tristan said.  
  
"What good side, Kaiba is going to kill me and you are telling me to look at the good side of it."  
  
"Well at least you won't have to do your five week of detention and all your homework" Tristan say with a big smile.  
  
"Maybe if you go apologize to him Kaiba will go easy on you" Bakura say laughing.  
  
"Geez thanks Bakura" Joey say looking even more depress.  
  
Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Bakura all perfectly know Kaiba was not going to commit murder inside the school or anywhere else, even if Joey was going to pay for what he did one way or another, but Joey was completely freak out.

Kaiba on his side was thinking, Thinking about Mokuba and what he did to him, He still didnt beleive he hurt his brother like that_. He look so depress when i went off, I couldn't even stant lookin at him._ Kaiba was feeling a little bit better than this morning thank to is little nap. _Wheeler is lucky i manage to get at least 30 min of sleep today._

Then his thought turn back to mokuba again. It was the 24th time since this morning he think about what he had done and he fell more guilty every sec, _Why would he even want to talk to me again, hes right I'm reallt the worst brother in the word. What kind of gys hit his little brither like that._ Kaiba would have want better than everything go back to his house and do everything it take to make Mokuba forgive him and win back his trust.

In fact there was nothing was stopping him, he ran out of school more then one time every week to get some work done. The trut is, he was so ashamed of himself to go back home and comfront Mokuba.

_He Hate me thats obvious, he dont want to stay with me anymore._ then after the remorse came the anger._ Why would i got and apologize to him its his fault anyway, i told him i didn't wanted to talk about it he just had to listent to me he should be the one apologizing not me._

Then Kaiba went back to pity himself, he perfeclty know it wasn't his brother's fault he was the one to blame not Mokuba.

Then something catch his eyes, it was a little stone that have noting to do with all the other. _This stone is the same colors as mokuba's hair._ Kaiba alway like his little brother's hair. He have the same hair as their mother. Thinking about his mother make Kaiba fell even more guilty,_ she must think really bad of me now, i promise her i will alway protect Mokuba, she gave away her life for him and to thank her I'm beating him._

Without realizing it Kaiba but the stone in his pocket and, even more depress now that he start thinking is parent are probably mad at him where ever the are, he slowly get back to school as the bell rang.

At the end of the day Joey slowly made it to the detention room, This will be the last 10 minutes of my live, he thought as he slowly open the door.


	3. Just shut up

Arrow : Yayy my bro is gone to his friend house witch mean I can keep the computer longer and that mean more chapter faster =)  
  
And oupsss to anonymous: at start it was suppose to be more humoristic but I quickly realize I was better at doing a little bit of drama than humour I just forget to change it, but Joey and Kaiba will still exchange there body =). Thanks to make me realize my mistake.  
  
Joey: Whaaaaat you didn't tell me I will get stuck in money bag's body when you ask me if I wanted to be in your story.  
  
Arrow: oupsss (with an super innocent voice) I must have forgot to tell you (like this would have happen you never would have agree to this if I had tell you)  
  
Joey: What about you Kaiba did she tell you?  
  
Kaiba: Yes and I never agree either she drug me and made me sign this stupid contract.  
  
Arrow: =) (I'm diabolic)  
  
Joey: well I'm not going to be part of this I'm out of here.  
  
Arrow: You can't you already sign the contract. =)  
  
Joey: You want to know what I'm doing with your stupid contract (steal contract from me and try to tear it in 2) hmmmmm mmmm pffffff stupid laminated contract, you are EVIL arrow.  
  
Arrow: =)  
  
Chapter tree: Why don't you leave me alone:  
  
Kaiba was there, too lost in his own thought to even notice Joey was there, still thinking about Mokuba. Joey close the door a little bit more rought than he wanted. Kaiba look at him still with the look he had when he realize all of this was Joey's fault. He don't have time for this he must go at Kaiba corp. and work, now he's going go be even more late in is work.  
  
Joey was angry at Kaiba also, each was there because of the other. For the first 10 minute they stay there without moving sitting beside each other, not even looking at the other.  
  
(Arrow: hmmm now how can I start a fight mmmmmm mmmm ...... ah I got it)  
  
They were both doing there homework doing like the other wasn't there. Of course Joey had no idea what was the anwers of the question number 2 _Damn it took me 15 min to find an answer to the number one and now this._ Joey thought looking desperately at all the homework he still has to do.  
  
Then Kaiba's cell phone start to ring, he stand up and went to the back of the room making sure Joey couldn't hear what he was saying. Joey couldn't help himself and look at Kaiba's homework, _What Money bag is already to number 19 I can't believe this I'm still to number 2.  
_  
"So thats how you always manage to pass your exam, I always wonder how a dog like you could always get at least 60% to his exam, now I have my answer" a cold harsh voice say behind him.  
  
"WHAT are you accusing me of cheating my exam" Joey said back at Kaiba  
  
"I'm not accusing you of anything Wheeler I'm just saying the fact, I see the little dog face can't do his homework without looking at someone else's work. Wait till I tell that imbecile of Filion you have been cheating to pass his exam" Kaiba say with a really cold voice.  
  
"That a lie and beside if you tell anything like that I'll tell him you have a cell phone on you and that your speaking to your girlfriend when you should be working."  
  
"I don't have any girlfriend, doggy, unlike you I have work waiting to be done and because of you I'm going to have to work all night long for the next 5 week, but you are too stupid to understand what a job his."  
  
"Bla Bla Bla, it's not such a big deal, you are just saying those thing all the time so you seem more important then you really are, all you are doing at your so call job, and yes I say job cause I know better than you what is a true job money bag, is telling people to do this and that for you, to bring your lunch, do your homework and wash your boots." Joey yells at Kaiba.  
  
"Ohh excuse me I didn't know delivering news paper was considerate a job but I guess it fit well to a dog like you" Kaiba answer as loud as Joey  
  
"Kaiba watch what you are saying at least I work for my money not like you who just stay sit behind a desk making everyone doing the dirty work for you. You have no idea what it is to live a normal live everyone just gives you anything you want you have an easy life Kaiba, unless all of us, you think you are so much important and you don't care about anyone else than yourself I always has been wondering what your brother find so good inside of you that make him always stay by your side but now that im thinking about it I'm really starting to think that maybe its wasn't his choice." Joey tell with and arrogant voice just like Kaiba's one.  
  
"And what do you mean by that" Kaiba ask making inhuman effort not too jump on him and kill im.  
  
Joey happy to finaly find something that was shaking that cold hearted jerk's feeling continue imitating the voice Kaiba usually use on him "What I mean by that is that maybe your brother don't like you, maybe he's just acting so he can use your money."  
  
Seeing that Kaiba was shaking in anger, Joey continiue. "Or maybe you are the one forcing him to do that act so you look more human with a little brother with you" Joey was so out of it and to happy to finally tell Kaiba everything he wanted to tell him since the day he meet him to realize that all of Kaiba's muscle where ready to kill him. _I dare him talk about my love for my brother that way._ Kaiba thought near starting to cry in anger that was a lot more than he could hear.  
  
"Or maybe the poor kid is too afraid of telling how he really feel" Joey continue.  
  
"Afraid?" was the only think Kaiba could tell.  
  
"You perfectly know what I have in mind, I saw your brother on the way to school this morning, he was wandering around crying all the tears of his body, don't tell me he have a bruise on his cheek because he felt down the stair because he tell me everything. I know you were a low man but even I never thought you were beating your little brother to force him to stay with you..."  
  
This time he was gone too far, "I never beat my little brother" Kaiba yell, jumping on Joey before he could finish what he was saying.  
  
"That's not what he tells me" Joey yelling as well.  
  
"Just shut up you have no idea what you are talking about" Kaiba yell totally out of it, "you have no idea what it is to be in my live, you don't know how I fell. YOU WOULDN'T LAST ONE WEEK INTO MY LIVE SO SHUT UP." Kaiba yell as far as he can.  
  
Then, the stone Kaiba put in his pocket earlier start to glow. Both Kaiba and Joey start to fell strange then some sort of lightning went out of the stone and hit both of them. Kaiba was thrown off Joey and the both felt unconscious on the floor.  
  
They both wake up a minute later feeling dizzy. Then they open their eyes and stop moving, their eyes wide open unable to believe what they saw. Then after a moment they both let out a little surprise yell and get as far away from the other as possible until they both were stopped by walls, staring at each other still don't understand what was happening.  
  
_What is going on here, how can I be here and over there at the same time._ Joey thought to himself thinking he was crazy. There to the other side of the classroom was a guy just like him like as if he was looking into a mirror.  
  
Joey slowly stand up and the other guys that look just like him as well. Then Joey turns to his left and saw himself him a real mirror. What he saw almost make him pass out again. The mirror was about at 3 feet from him, what it was showing didn't look like him at all. What he saw was a guy a little bit taller with shorter brown hair and deep ocean blue eye. _What is that, it looks like...Kaiba.  
_  
Then he realize something he slowly turn back to look at the other guy. "K- Kaiba" he say fearing what his answer will be.  
  
Kaiba who was looking at another mirror (the teacher who stay in this class is known as a crazy girl obsess with her look) slowly nodded.  
  
_How can this have happen, how did I end up in Wheeler's body and him in mine._ Kaiba thought looking into the mirror.  
  
(Arrow: now this can be a little bit confusing so ill make it easy when I say Joey do this or that I mean Joey in Kaiba's body and vice versa)  
  
"So.... What now" Joey slowly asks  
  
"How do you want me to know?" Kaiba answer.  
  
"Well you are suppose to be a genius no, tell me you know what happen and you know how to make us back in our own body" Joey yell totally panicking.  
  
"Well I'll say it have something to do with the alignment of venus and mars with Neptune and Pluto" Kaiba answer with an impatient sound in his voice meaning he had absolutely no idea what was going on.  
  
"Haha really funny Kaiba, and what do we do now."  
  
"what do you mean what do we do now" Kaiba answer.  
  
"I mean I'm stuck in your body and you are stuck in mine. And we can't stay in this room forever" Joey ask still panicking.  
  
"First of all calm down panicking wont do anything" Kaiba said slapping Joey in the face so he would stop moving a minute. Kaiba found it strange to slap is own body. "hmmm I think the best thing to do is waiting until we find out what happen"  
  
"WAITING are you out of your mind I don't want to stay in your body, Kaiba"  
  
"Well, you have a better idea." Kaiba ask, really starting to lose patience.  
  
Joey start thinking about a better idea just so he can make Kaiba shut up. _Hmmm lets see I could always go find Yugi, him and the spirit of the puzzle always know what to do in those kind of situation. But then again this is nothing I have ever seen before, what tell me Yugi will know what to do. And he would probably don't believe me if he see Kaiba tell him he is Joey, and Kaiba would never want to ask for is help. But then again the last thing I want is Yugi and the other know I'm stuck in Kaiba's body they will laugh at me for the rest of my life. As much as I hate to admit it money bag over here is right I really don't want the other to know about this.  
_  
"All right we'll wait" Joey finally said. "But what do we do about school and all those stuff I cant go home like that"  
  
"I say we hide until it's over"  
  
"Yea that a great idea Kaiba" Joey answer sarcastically "If my friend don't see me at school they'll come to find me and I don't want them to know about this as much as you"  
  
"Don't tell me you want me to hang out whit your little fan club" Kaiba ask with a voice meaning dream on.  
  
"That's exactly what I have in mind Kaiba, if you don't want them to realize what is going on you'll have to play the game". Joey say already knowing Kaiba will never agree.  
  
Kaiba turn again to look at the mirror, _I look exactly the same as wheeler now, but what tell me his friend wont see the difference. I really don't want them to know but hanging out with them is impossible for me, I never had friend before and I can barely stand being in the same room as them. But if I don't, they will come and find me, What even i do i risk them to find out the truth._

Kaiba finally sigh and agree to play the game.


	4. I'm perfectly fine

I received a couple of reviews saying I have some mistake in my sorry, it's probably because of my first language, I'm probably saying thing like I say them in French. Even if I am good in English I still have some problem I'm really sorry but there is not really anything I can do about it right now, I'm really doing my best.  
  
If there is something you really don't understand just tell me.  
  
So where were we... a yes the deadly detention =)  
  
Chapter three: I'm perfectly fine.  
  
After 1 hour and half of insult and blood (Joey hurt himself trying to punch Kaiba) they finally agree on what to do.  
  
"So each of us will take the other's place trying his best not to be busted" Joey say still feeling really uncomfortable in Kaiba's body.  
  
"You are better take good care of my little brother if you want to get your body back in one piece wheeler"  
  
"I can't believe you are telling me this after the way you treat him, Kaiba"  
  
"I told you already I never beat my little brother" Kaiba say ready to try hurting Joey again even if he failed like 10 time already, His body what more powerful than Joey's one but right now he was the one trap inside of Joey's body so he was weaker.  
  
"That's not what your brother said to me this morning"  
  
In a sec Kaiba jump on Joey but only to end up on the floor with Joey on his back for the 10th time. Joey was really enjoying this situation so far because he was now superior to Kaiba.  
  
"Get off me you imbecile"  
  
Joey start faking to be thinking hard "hmmm nah I'm enjoying this a lot too much" he answer imitating Kaiba and making him even more angry. The teacher chose this particular moment to enter the room to inform them their detention was over.  
  
After 30 min trying to make a fake excuse about why they were fighting and another week of detention, Kaiba and Joey finally finish telling each other everything they'll have to do tomorrow and how to make sure no one will understand what was going on.  
  
Kaiba was slowly making his way to Joey's house witch was his house for the moment (arrow: hmm this is just starting to be confusing XD) when some one suddenly appear beside him saying his name loud.  
  
"JOEY" Yugi almost yell in Kaiba's ear "earth to Joey can you ear me" it was around the 5th time Yugi yell at Joey but Kaiba never paid attention because that's not his name, at least it wasn't until this afternoon.  
  
"Of course I can ear you, moron" Kaiba yell back a little more loud than necessary.  
  
"Are you ok Joey?"  
  
Then, seeing Yugi surprise look he quickly apologize "I'm perfectly fine, sorry about that Yugi, I was just lost in my thought and I didn't had a very good day"  
  
Yugi quickly recover from his surprise and smile at Kaiba "So, how was the detention with Kaiba" Yugi say.  
  
Kaiba carefully take a look at Yugi smile, there was something strange in his smile but he couldn't tell what it was. "Horrible" was the only word he found about the detention.  
  
_Why is he smiling like that?_ Kaiba thought, really annoyed by that smile.  
  
_This is strange, I don't know why but I can't stop smiling like there is something about Joey that should make me laugh. Oh well, maybe I'm just tired or something like that._  
  
"Hey Tea look who is back to haunt us" Tristan said, Tea and Bakura laughing beside him.  
  
After that everything happen so quickly that before he even had a chance to say a word Kaiba ended up in Yugi's room with all of Joey's friend  
  
"How did I get in all this mess". Kaiba said to himself, really desperate.  
  
"You mean all your detention" Tea asks. Kaiba didn't answer to that.  
  
"I heard him and Kaiba had a fight during their detention and both got another week" Tristan answer, thinking Kaiba (don't forget he think that's Joey) was talking about that.  
  
Kaiba still didn't say anything. He didn't move or say anything for the next 30 min.  
  
"Joey, are you ok" Tea ask looking at him with a really worried look.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine" Kaiba answer with is cold voice.  
  
"Are you sure" Tristan said "you are always the one talking the most and today you barely say anything"  
  
"I told you I'm perfectly fine" Kaiba answer, really annoyed.  
  
"He's just in a bad mood don't worry about it" Yugi said looking at Kaiba. Yugi quickly look somewhere else when he realizes his strange smile was back.  
  
_This smile again, why do I smile like that every time I look at Joey?_ Yugi wonder to himself.  
  
"Maybe you should go take some rest Joey, you really seem tired" Yugi tell him looking somewhere else not to do this stupid smile again.  
  
Kaiba was too happy to get out of there to tell Yugi he wasn't tired at all, and slowly made his way to Joey's house.  
  
As soon as he opens the door Kaiba almost got hit by a bottle still half full of alcool. Then a man start yelling at him all kind of incoherent things, _yea I heard Wheeler's father was drunk all the time._ Joey's father then stand up and start walking toward Kaiba, insulting him. He quickly realizes if this guy catches him he was gonna get it. Fortunately for Kaiba the man felt unconscious on the floor half way from Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba quickly pass around the drunk man as far as possible, made it to Joey's room and locked the door behind him. _What a day, at least now I can get some rest, and since I'm in Joey's body I can be late to school tomorrow._ Kaiba let himself feel on the bed but a strange pain in his shoulder made him get up in a second. Kaiba put away is shirt and look in the mirror to see what was causing this pain.  
  
"Well would you look at that" he said when he saw the wound on his shoulder. It was obvious to him this wasn't an anccident.  
  
Joey, on his side didn't really do better. Lucky for him, Kaiba didn't have any meeting for the next three week, witch was a miracle. Unfortunately for both of them, Joey had to do all of Kaiba's work and Kaiba will have to do all of this work again because Joey didn't understand anything and he just write everything crossing his mind.  
  
Joey made is way to Kaiba's house, he was too hungry and his mind too tired to think about anything intelligent. When he enters inside the mansion he saw a little boy, sitting on the couch, watching the TV. When he hears something beside him Mokuba turn around and saw his big brother.  
  
"Hi Seto" Mokuba said with sad sound in his voice, forcing himself to smile.  
  
"Hi Mokuba" Joey answer sitting beside him. Even after all his efforts Joey couldn't stop looking at Mokuba with pity.  
  
This only makes Mokuba even sadder; the last thing he wanted was his brother to pity him. _Why don't he's saying anything, this morning he seem so sorry, he took me in his hard and he apologize, Now he's not doing anything. Maybe I should have forgiven him this morning.  
_  
"Are you ok Seto" Mokuba ask looking into Joey's eyes.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine Mokuba" Joey answers not realizing Mokuba was talking about what happened this morning.  
  
Joey smile a little at Mokuba but this was not what he was waiting from his big brother. _Why is he smiling at me like someone else was beating me every 10 minute, why is he looking at me with pity?_ Mokuba was almost crying. To Joey's surprise the little guys stood up and went into his room without even a look at his 'brother'.  
  
In his room Mokuba was crying all the tears of his body. _Why do he look like he don't care about me, and why is he still mad at me, He never call me by my name unless his mad at me. With that Mokuba start crying even more.  
_  
In Kaiba's bed, Joey was thinking about Mokuba and what happen just a moment before, _Poor kid, he sure like his brother, I didn't mean to make him sad. But what am I suppose to do when I don't even know what happened. Maybe I should try to stay away from him, Kaiba will take care of him when all this mess will be over. _With that Joey slowly fell asleep.  
  
Arrow: ohhhh poor Mokuba that's so sad =( so anyway...  
  
Kaiba: what do you mean anyway?  
  
Arrow: I mean anyway Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: You are going to let my little brother like that?  
  
Arrow: what you have a problem with that.  
  
Kaiba: Yea I do.  
  
Arrow: then you are better start listening to what I'm saying.  
  
Kaiba: Whatever...  
  
Arrow: What do you mean whatever?  
  
Kaiba: I mean whatever arrow.  
  
And it goes like that forever. 


	5. Learning to live like the other

Hi everyone, I'm sorry I take more time to write this chapter I'm just enjoying my summer vacation XD.  
  
And for Shaylo the reason why Mokuba called his brother 'kaiba' is because he was really mad at him.  
  
Chapter 5: It's only getting worst.  
  
"Master Kaiba" a young maid calls, knocking at the door.  
  
"Mmmm what is it" Joey answers with a sleepy voice.  
  
"I'm sorry to wake you up, but you are going to be late for work"  
  
Joey looks at the clock "What are you talking about? I don't have to start delivering the newspaper for another two hours."  
  
"I'm the one who should ask you what you are talking about, why would you want to do the job of Joey wheeler?"  
  
Joey, still thinking whoever this woman is was crazy slowly gets up, realizing she won't let him sleep again. Then he saw his reflection in the mirror, _great this wasn't a dream I really am stuck in moneybags' body.  
_  
He starts walking to the door and fall on the floor again. You see Kaiba is maybe not a lot taller than Joey but it's still a major different and kaiba's legs are a bit longer then what Joey is use to so he keep falling every 4 step like a kid growing too fast.  
  
"I can't believe I have to work at 4am this is nuts" Joey say as he enter in the limo falling asleep in a sec.  
  
On his side Kaiba was enjoying this situation, he doesn't have to work or to worry about anything, and it's like having vacation. He even smiles when he thought about everything Joey has to do of course it's wasn't a real smile but still it was not far. _You wanted my so call easy life, well enjoy it wheeler.  
_  
But when he start eating, Kaiba felt as if there was something missing, something really important. He missed Mokuba, the little kid who always make him happy with a big hug, this blind trust Mokuba had for him. Kaiba then start wondering if we'll ever be able to win back that trust, he wanted more than anything else find his little brother and do everything it'll take for his brother to forgive him. But before he could do that he needs to get out of Joey'body  
  
Kaiba sigh and stand up getting himself ready to do what Joey was calling a 'job'.  
  
He kept his word and arrived late at school even if it wasn't really on purpose. Everything he saw made him thing about his little brother. That cost him some extra homework and a 7th week of detention, but he didn't care, all he cared about was is little brother.  
  
The teacher caught Joey sleeping so he also gets another week. _Great, another week of detention with that mutt.  
  
_Unfortunately there was a really important math test that day and Kaiba was certainly not going to give a good result to Joey. He was still in a medium mood right now so he give Joey a little 46% witch was already over is average.  
  
What really surprised everyone was when Kaiba (Joey) ended up with 37%.  
  
After that class Kaiba was slowly going to the gym class when a hand grabs him and pull him in a classroom.  
  
"What do you want wheeler?" he ask when he saw who grabbed him.  
  
"Why did you do that Kaiba?"  
  
"Why did I do what?" Kaiba ask already knowing what Joey was talking about. He just enjoys making him mad.  
  
"You perfectly know what I'm talking about, first you are late and than you make me fail my exam"  
  
"I really don't know why you are complaining about that, you are always late and you got 9% more than you would have got by doing your own exam. You are the one who keep telling me you don't want the other to find out what happen and now you are critiquing me for acting like you would do"  
  
Joey didn't add anything, knowing kaiba was right.  
  
"Don't tell me you really expected me to give a perfect score to a mutt like you."  
  
"Watch what you are saying Kaiba cause right now you know I'm stronger."  
  
"You are better not to do anything Wheeler because one day or another I'll get my body back and you are going to regret it." Kaiba went out of the classroom only to crash in Yugi.  
  
"Oh, sorry Joey" Yugi said a smile starting to appear on his face.  
  
Seeing this smile was the last thing Kaiba needed. He sign and start walking in direction of the gym.  
  
Yugi then turn around to look at Joey and start laughing like crazy.  
  
After school and 2 hours of detention with Joey Kaiba was sitting under a tree in the municipal park, trying to get far away from all his trouble. He was thinking about what was going to happen next, wondering how he was going to get his life back or if we will ever get it back. At this thought Kaiba shake his head like if it was going to throw this possibility out of his mind.  
  
"Hey look who is here" Tristan said as he saw Kaiba in front of them. "We were going to Yugi's house you want to come with us"  
  
Kaiba sigh remembering what Joey told him the day before, the day all this mess started.  
  
_If you want them to believe you are me you have to act like me._ Joey said. _I always go with them if they ask me so you are going to do the same.  
_  
_Don't exept me to go out with your little fan-club Wheelers because its no. I won't do it._ Kaiba ansered.  
  
After another hour of insult, this time without blood Kaiba agree not to ruin Joey's friendship with Yugi and the other as long as they write their real name on the exam, the last thing Kaiba needed is to fail his school year because Joey was stupid.  
  
"Sure why not" Kaiba answer trying is best to sound at least a little friendly as he start following them. _How can wheeler be able to stay with them?  
_  
Yugi and Tristan start duelling only 5 min after them arrive, of course Yugi beat in only 4 turns. Tea did a little better; she last 8 turns and actually succeed in taking away 150 of Yugi's LP. Kaiba had been really surprise to see that even Mokuba would be able to beat both Tristan and Tea, and Mokuba wasn't that much of a duellist, even Kaiba agrees on that even if he never said it.  
  
At the thought of his little brother, Kaiba let out a little smile.  
  
"If you think it's funny to see us get beat by Yugi again why don't you try it" At first Kaiba was surprise but he relax when he saw she was smiling. Kaiba look at Yugi, who was also smiling.  
  
The last time Kaiba played a game only for fun was a game of chess with Mokuba just before they were adopted by a man who consider playing as a lost of time. Kaiba start playing duel monster after his stepfather's death but he soon realize he wasn't enjoying it anymore. All those years of studying and punishment if he was catch playing made him forget how to have fun. It even took him a year to be able to do even a little real smile at his little brother.  
  
Kaiba slowly take place in front of Yugi, not too sure what was going to happen. He didn't even know half of the card in Joey's deck. But the think that really surprise him was to even accept the challenge when he know from the start he didn't even stand a chance of beating Yugi with this deck.  
  
Of course Yugi won again, even if this duel last longer than the 2 previous one and Yugi has lost more than half of his LP.  
  
Kaiba knew he was supposed to be mad for losing again to Yugi but he couldn't, of course he would have loved to win. He looked up, Yugi was smiling.  
  
"You dueled nice Joey" Yugi said still smiling. For once it wasn't that funny little smile.  
  
"You too" Kaiba answered, surprising himself smiling.  
  
"Who is hungry" Yugi said  
  
Everyone including Kaiba agree to go eat somewhere. So they all get out to find a good looking restaurant. Kaiba didn't say anything; he was still feeling really uncomfortable with them. While they were eating, Kaiba let his mind think freely about this really unusual situation.  
  
_I'm stuck eating with all of wheeler's friend and for I don't know what reason I don't even mind, worst I smile to them.  
_  
"Joey" Tea said a little loud.  
  
Kaiba return to the reality when she gently push him "What?" Kaiba ask, surprise someone touch him. His brother has been the only one in more then a year daring pushing him like that to catch his attention.  
  
"I was saying you seem in a better mood today and I asked how your detention went." Tea repeated to him.  
  
"Oh, I ignored him and he did the same to me. That's all."  
  
"You know some time I really hope Kaiba get what he deserve." Tristan said to the group.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Yugi ask.  
  
Kaiba look at Tristan interested in hearing what Tristan was going to answer.  
  
"I can't believe you are asking me that, he always pick on Joey, he's insulting us half the time amd Joey now have seven weeks of detention because of him."  
  
"Four weeks to be exact" Yugi said "the other are because Joey was late for school."  
  
"Don't tell me you are defending him, You are the one he hurt the most, did you forget he almost kill your grand-father and all of us in one day, he even try to kill his own brother."  
  
Kaiba fell bad when he remembered that day when he trapped Mokuba in that stupid box. If it wasn't for Yugi his brother would be dead long ago.  
  
"Tristan is right" Tea said, "Kaiba is only an arrogant cold-hearted jerk that only thinks about himself. I really dont understand why Mokuba cares so much about him, he don't deserve it."

When she said he don't deserve Mokuba's love he really wanted to show her how much he could not cares about her. Trying is best not to show his anger he decided, since they already started , to heard everything they have to say about him "What about you Yugi" Kaiba ask waiting to heard what Yugi truly think about him.  
  
"He's right Yugi" Tristan said, "you never told us what you really think of Kaiba."  
  
"Well..." Yugi start searching his word. "I may not be friend with him but I don't hate him either for what he'd done." Everyone start looking at him with interest, especially Kaiba.  
  
"It's true that Kaiba is sometimes arrogant, cold-hearted, he always picks on Joey and he also tried to kill us." Yugi said hesitating. "But he cares a lot about his brother and he really came a long way since we meet him. I also think he has good reasons to act the way he does, I just hope for him he will be able to forget whatever happened to him and start looking at the future."  
  
Kaiba just look at Yugi, trying to understand what he meant.  
  
Two hours later Kaiba was sitting in his bed looking through the window. Fortunately for him, Joey's father was too unconscious on the floor.  
  
_I just hope for him he will be able to forget whatever happened to him and start looking at the future._ Kaiba remembered Yugi's word for the 200th time wondering how much exactly he knows. _Hmmm forget what happened to me? I'll like to see him try to forget everything my stepfather did to me_.  
  
Kaiba slowly fall asleep thinking about everything happened that day.  
  
Mokuba on his side was still fully awake, he could heard hi 'brother' slowly making his way to his room without even saying him good-night or anything. _He really must be mad at me._ He thought as tears make their way to his eyes and start rolling in his cheek. _He always came check on me when he came back from work, even if he's sure I'm asleep he always open the door to see if I'm alright._ Of course he wasn't always sleeping when his brother checked on him but Kaiba didn't know it.  
  
Joey slowly went to sleep not realizing his attempt not to hurt Kaiba's brother were only hurting him more.


	6. Busted

Hi again, sorry it take time I was out of onion to make Mokuba cry and my mother don't want to buy some for me so I send Joey buy some.  
  
For animefanatickid25: I am stuck with the dubbed version too (stupid 4kids) I don't know if Kaiba try to kill Mokuba in the original version since I only found the 3 first episode =( (why can I find the original version of all the anime I like except Yu-gi-oh, not fair).  
  
Anyway In my story I'm referring to the manga, after Yami beat him in a duel Kaiba force Yugi and his friend to play a game with 5 different "game" (if you can call those games). The loser of each game was killed.  
  
The 4th stage was a game of monster capsule chess against Mokuba, and Mokuba loses so Kaiba try to kill him since it was the rule of the game. The box I mentioned was the first version of the duelling arena (some kind of big box made with glass witch make illusion of the monster) and it seem illusion can kill people XD. Anyway Yugi saved Mokuba by getting him out of that box.  
  
Arrow: Where is Kaiba, his late...again.  
  
Kaiba (in Joey's body of course): I'm here; you should clean your glasses more often.  
  
Arrow: (whispering) hey I almost never wear my glasses anymore, you don't have to tell the entire world about it. I know I should have put my contact lenses on before coming here.  
  
Mokuba: I'm hungry.  
  
Arrow: Don't look at me. I told Joey to bring us food over an hour ago.  
  
Joey: I'm ba-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh (feel on the floor) ouch.  
  
Mokuba: Joey you are going to ruin all the food. (Take a bag from Joey and open it just under his eyes)  
  
Kaiba: If you don't take better care of my body I'm going to throw myself down of the stair.  
  
Arrow: hmmmm Mokuba? Why are you crying like that?  
  
Mokuba: (Handing me a bag) Joey got you some onion.  
  
Arrow: greath now we can start  
  
Mokuba: But I'm hungry  
  
Chapter 6: Busted.  
  
Kaiba woke up early this morning, it was Friday and that mean he don't have to deliver the newspaper today. So instead he went out for a walk  
  
_Today it's Friday, this mean I don't have school tomorrow, I wonder what ill have to do this week end. I'm sure wheeler told me but I can't seem to remember what. I guess I'll find out sooner than I really want to.  
_  
Then he saw him on the other side of the street. It was his little brother, he looked really down. Kaiba had to do inhuman effort not to go apologize to him. _I never saw him that sad before, I hope for wheeler that he have nothing to do with this.  
_  
The second later Mokuba was gone and Kaiba continue his walk feeling bad for his little brother. _He needs me now more then ever and I can't even be with him.  
_  
Everybody was surprise to see Joey wasn't late for school, especially Yugi and the other. Since the little conversation they had about 'him' yesterday, Kaiba wasn't really happy to be stuck with Tea and Tristan. It's not the fact that they insulted him that make him mad or because they where talking in his back without any reason.  
  
He was mad because they say he didn't deserve his little brother's love. The worst part is he was starting to believe they were right, why Mokuba would ever forgive him, he didn't deserve it.  
  
Kaiba wasn't feeling any different about Bakura since he didn't say anything about him. The truth is Bakura was the only Kaiba didn't really mind being stuck with. He didn't really like him but he didn't really hate him either. Bakura was kind of silent all the time and he never really insulted him so as far as it goes he was still ok for Kaiba.  
  
Then there was Yugi, Kaiba didn't know what he think about him anymore. Kaiba was the more surprise one when Yugi told what he think about him. He never expected that and especially not from Yugi, Kaiba would never admit it, not even to himself, but Yugi's word had some kind of effect on him.  
  
"What happened Joey, you fell off the bed this morning" Tea said  
  
"Or maybe his nightmare about the giant man-eating pizza came back again." Tristan add  
  
_Giant Man-eating pizza... I won't forget that anytime soon wheeler.  
_  
"At least he won't get another detention" Yugi said.  
  
So the day start like that, Kaiba was trying his best not to talk with Tristan or Tea, witch didn't work because the science teacher put them all together for a project.  
  
"Hmmmm Yugi, do you understand what that's suppose to mean?" Tea ask  
  
"Not at all" Yugi answer trying to understand at least a word on the paper.  
  
"This is nuts I don't understand anything" Tristan said.  
  
(Arrow: Me either)  
  
_Great since this is a team project I can't write me true name on it, I hope wheeler got a better team them me. I suppose I should at least explain this a little it's so easy, but if they don't understand that mutt certainly don't either.  
_  
So Kaiba explain a part of the project so the other will be able to understand it, of course they where looking with surprise at Joey, but hey like they were about to complain about it.  
  
"So Joey, I hope you are ready for this weekend" Tristan said.  
  
"Why? What am I suppose to be ready for?" Kaiba ask  
  
"Don't tell me you forget." Yugi said surprise "we are going to do camping in the wood"  
  
"Oh, of course I didn't forget that" _The truth is I did, I can't believe I actually forgot this stupid camping week-end._ Kaiba thought remembering what Joey told him yesterday.  
  
_""Don't counts on this mutt face I wont go and nothing you'll do will make me go.  
  
You don't have a choice in the matter I promise I'll go two week ago.  
  
I won't go to this stupid camping week-end.  
  
You know Kaiba I had a phone call from a guy who offers me billions of dollars for your company and if you don't go I may call him back.""  
_  
_This stupid dog is toying with me and there is nothing a can do about it because he don't have anything valuable I can put on the line, and I can't risk loosing Kaiba corp.  
_  
The day slowly passes and Kaiba was getting ready to go home or to go to Yugi' house again.  
  
Yugi turn the corner and saw Joey (Kaiba), he was about to go talk with him when something stop him  
  
_'What is it Yami'  
  
'Yugi, I'll like to talk with Joey for a second and... alone if you don't mind.'  
  
'I guess I don't mind, but why would you want to talk to him'  
  
'Sorry Yugi but I can't tell you why'_ Yami answer taking over yugi's body and starting to walk in his direction.  
  
"Kaiba" Yami ask behind him.  
  
Kaiba recognize Yugi's voice and slowly turn around to see he was clearly talking to him.  
  
"Is something wrong Yugi" Kaiba ask trying to sound innocent.  
  
"Your little act is really good but I can see everyone's aura, including your Kaiba, I know it's you since the first day."  
  
Kaiba sight, since Yugi has found out there was no need to continue his acting "What do you want Yugi?" Kaiba ask with a little more cold voice.  
  
"Help you of course, what else" Yami answer a little bit exasperated by Kaiba. He turns around and starts walking the opposite way "Come one we have to find Joey first"  
  
Kaiba follow him without saying a word, even if he hate accepting other people help, he really wanted to go home and apologize to his brother, so he was ready to do whatever it take to get his body back.  
  
5 minute later, Kaiba, Joey and Yami were alone is a classroom.  
  
"I told you to be more careful Kaiba , now because of you they all know what happen." Joey said  
  
"He did nothing wrong Joey, Yugi and the other don't suspect anything, in fact they think it's you who is strange lately."  
  
Kaiba grin at Joey when he heard he was doing a better job than him. Then he realize exactly what Yami just said  
  
"What do you mean by 'Yugi' and the other?" Kaiba ask  
  
"He mean Yugi, Tristan, Tea and Bakura" Joey answer "We told you a million times already he's the spirit of the puzzle."  
  
"Yeah, right" Kaiba answer not looking to believe his story for a sec.  
  
Yami let escape a little laugh, Kaiba and Joey start looking at him "Kaiba, you and Joey exchange your body and even after that you still don't believe I am a spirit."  
  
Kaiba didn't add anything, what Yami said make a lot of sense, if he trade his body with Joey so spirit can exist after all.  
  
"Ok, we'll say I believe you, how are you suppose to help us."  
  
"First of all I need to know exactly what happened."  
  
"That's the problem, we have no idea how this happened." Joey answer  
  
"Then tell me exactly what happened the sec before this happened."  
  
"Well, if I remember right we were fighting" Joey answers "then I felt like something hit me right in the heart and when I woke up I was in moneybag's body."  
  
"Why did you start fighting" Yami ask  
  
"Wheeler was looking at my answer while I was away"  
  
"Not true" Joey says doing his best not to jump on Kaiba.  
  
"And what happen after" Yami ask  
  
"We start insult each other for a while and Kaiba jump on me"  
  
"And after that you exchange your body?" Yami ask trying to figure out what happened. Then a little light appear in his eyes. "Tell me did one of you said something the very second before your body were change"  
  
"Well now that you mention it I think Kaiba yell something just before it happened" Joey said trying to remember what it was.  
  
"What exactly, word for word, did you say Kaiba"  
  
Kaiba and Joey close there eyes trying to remember the exact same word "you wouldn't last one week into my live so shut up" Kaiba said after a moment.  
  
"That's it" Yami said "you tell Joey wouldn't last a week in your life and that's what happened. That mean, when the week will be over everything will be back to normal."  
  
"So all we have to do is waiting until Wednesday and everything will be alright?" Kaiba ask.  
  
"And so we still need to act like that" Joey ask  
  
"Well if you want Yugi and the other to remember you this week for the rest of your life you can stop it." Yami said  
  
"Forget it I don't want them to know" Joey said.  
  
"There is one ore thing you are going to need in order to return in your body." Yami add  
  
"And what is that" Kaiba ask  
  
"If your wish became true it mean you had what people call a moonlight stone on you when you make that wish. If you don't have it Wednesday then you'll stay like that forever." Yami said  
  
It didn't take Kaiba lot of time to remember the stone he found during the break.  
  
"Tell me Kaiba, this stone you are talking about, was it the dark purple stone in your pocket." Joey asks looking sick.  
  
"Yeah ...so" Kaiba asks fearing what Joey was about to answer.  
  
"So... that's the one I throw in the river.  
  
"You did what" Yami in Kaiba said together.  
  
"So what do we do now" Kaiba ask.  
  
"Well you don't have much choice, or you give up and pass the rest of your life like that or you start searching that stone." Yami answered. "Now I think we should go, you have detention in 5 min if I remember right" Yami said with a smile.  
  
Kaiba recognise that smile in a second, it was the same smile Yugi was doing the first day he was stuck in this body. "So you were the one smiling all that time" Kaiba said.  
  
Yami nodded and get out of the room.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Joey asks.  
  
"Now we are going to our detention cause if we are late we'll get another week, and while I'll be camping with your friend you are better find that stone." Kaiba said stepping out of the classroom.

Arrow: hehe camping in the wood for two day with all of yugi's friend.


	7. Never say it can't get any worst

Arrow: Hi again everyone, sorry I always get some time to write my story. This is all because of I forgot is name XD. I always ready one or two story before doing a new chapter and I found one interesting. When I finish it I found out there was a sequel and after a sequel to the sequel so it's like a 50 chapter story XD.  
  
Arrow: ok now let's check the list before sending them into the wood.  
  
Arrow: sleeping bag?  
  
Yugi: check.  
  
Arrow: food.  
  
Yugi: check.  
  
Arrow: matches.  
  
Tristan: check.  
  
Arrow: clothes.  
  
Tea: check.  
  
Arrow: serial killer with a chainsaw.  
  
Bakura: chec....  
  
Tristan: you're not serious aren't you?  
  
Arrow: It depend if I'll run out of idea too quick.  
  
Bakura: let's hope she have a lot.  
  
Arrow: hmmm I'm sure I'm forgetting something.... I'm sure it's really important.........What can it be?  
  
Tristan: don't worry if you can't remember then it's because it's not something important.  
  
Arrow: if you say so.  
  
Chapter 7: never say it can't get any worst.  
  
"Joey.....Joey......JOEY WAKE UP" Tristan yell into Kaiba's ears  
  
"Mmmm let me sleep Mokuba"  
  
"Mokuba...? Hey it's me, Tristan, wake up we are all ready to go."  
  
Kaiba slowly open his eyes, all the other where here with smile on there face. "What are you doing here" Kaiba ask in a sleepy voice.  
  
"We are the one who should be asking Joey we were suppose to be gone camping over an hour ago." Yugi answer with a smile.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Tristan laughs a little and catching Kaiba by the hair forces him to sit in his bed. "Look at him isn't he's cute when he's sleeping  
  
"Hey let me go" Kaiba said, grabbing Tristan hair and pulling them down.  
  
"Hey don't mess up with my hair."  
  
"What it's not like you are going to see any girl in the middle of the wood" Kaiba answer finishing destroying Tristan's hairstyle with all the other laughing like crazy.  
  
"Come on Joey get ready we'll be waiting for you downstairs" Tea said stepping out of the room.  
  
30 min later they all stepped out of the bus and start walking in the wood.  
  
"Hey Joey, can I ask you something?" Yugi said  
  
"You just did but you can do it again" Kaiba answer. He gets up only 40 min ago and he was already in a bad mood. He's stuck in the wood with Joey's friend for 2 days.  
  
"I was just wondering what exactly Yami asked you yesterday"  
  
_Like I'm going to tell you_ "Sorry I can't tell you"  
  
"Hmm ok them" Yugi answer a little bit sad, It's not like Yami and Joey to hide thing from him like that.  
  
"Stupid Bugs" Tristan yell hitting himself on the face.  
  
Seeing Tristan like that make Kaiba felt a little better. "That's what happens when you put gel in your hair before going in the wood."  
  
Kaiba smile a little, for now it was better then he had expected; He ruined Tristan's stupid hairstyle, witch is something he wanted to do since the first time he saw him and Tristan had all the bug of this stupid wood after him because of his gel, so he won't have any.  
  
They keep walking for a couple of hours, talking about anything and laughing at Tristan, of course Kaiba didn't said a word unless someone specifically ask him a question but he didn't need someone to ask him to laugh at Tristan. They were supposed to end up in a little clearing with a little brook.  
  
Unfortunately for them, Tristan decided to take control on this little expedition and he was leading the way. After four hours of walk they started to be tired.  
  
"Tristan I'm tired of walking" Tea complained.  
  
"Hey don't worry Tea we'll be there in a couple of minutes" Tristan answer still leading the way.  
  
"But you said that 2 hours ago"  
  
Kaiba Yugi and Bakura sight, _there we go again._ Kaiba thought. For the last 2 hours Tea said all 10 min she was tired and Tristan answer they'll be there soon then Tea start complaining more then Tristan said he know where he was going so Tea start complaining even more and they do that for 7 min, so 3 min after they shut up Tea start complaining again.  
  
All three of them had more then enough of this. Seeing a fallen tree they sit on it and wait until they stop fighting. When they both stopped, Yugi started talking.  
  
"Tristan, are you sure where you are going?"  
  
"Of course I am, I played in those woods when I was five."  
  
"Tristan you said the clearing was at 2 hours of walk and we have been walking for almost 5 hours" Yugi said.  
  
"It's because of Tea, if she put all the energy she use by complaining in walking we would had been there long ago."  
  
"I have been walking as fast as everyone else Tristan."  
  
"Yea because we were waiting for you"  
  
"That's not true"  
  
"Yes it is"  
  
"No it's not"  
  
Yes i..."  
  
"SHUT UP" Kaiba yell. He had more them enough of this for the rest of his life, _How can I'll be able to stand 2 days with them_. Kaiba stand up and start walking toward Tristan, he then stole the map from Tristan and took a look at it.  
  
He then formed a cylinder with the map and hit Tristan on the head with it.  
  
"Hey what give?"  
  
"That's the map of the wood on the other side of the city you moron."  
  
"Ohh that's why it was so different"  
  
The idea of being lost in a wood with them really because of Tristan really gives Kaiba murder idea. (Don't worry it's not a true one, everybody with a brother or a sister know what I mean.) Kaiba tried to grab Tristan neck to calm himself but the other catch his arm and neck before he had a change to catch Tristan.  
  
Fortunately for Kaiba, Joey usually tries to kill Tristan so this wasn't strange at all for the other. Kaiba kept trying to break free for a couple of minutes and stop fighting, when they were sure it was ok they let him go.  
  
"Hey don't worry all we have to do is go back that's all." Tristan said as he started walking back.  
  
They all sight before starting to walk behind Tristan.  
  
Kaiba didn't believe Tristan was going to get them out of there. Looking at his right he saw a tree with red leaf, witch was not normal in the end of May. _It's probably sick._ Kaiba break a branch of the tree and plant it in the ground before following the other.  
  
"I'm thirsty" Tea complained for the 12th time.  
  
"We are almost out Tea"  
  
"No we are not" Kaiba said. Everybody start looking at him.  
  
"What make you think so" Tristan asked feeling insulted that Joey didn't believe in is sense of orientation.  
  
"I am the one who planted this branch in the road when we turn back." Kaiba answered pointing at a red branch.  
  
"This mean we have been going in circle for 6 hours, now we are lost we are never gonna get out of here, we are gonna die." Tea said loosing her mind.  
  
"Tea calm down everything will be ok" Yugi said trying to calm her.  
  
After 10 min Tea finally stopped crying and they tried to figure out how to get out of that stupid wood.  
  
"This is all your fault Tristan." Kaiba said for the 18th time.  
  
"Come on guy fighting is not gonna get us out of here" Yugi said for the 18th. "I think the best thing to do for now is finding a place to stay for the night before the sun goes down."  
  
They all agree and found a good place for the night they'll try to find there way the next day.  
  
"Here this is a good spot" Bakura said. It was just big enough to put the tent but there was a really little brook and they really needed water.  
  
(Arrow: ohh now I remember what I forgot.)  
  
"Ok now let's set up camp while we still have light." Tristan ordered as he opened his backpack to get the tent out. "Oupss"  
  
"What oups" Kaiba ask really annoyed by this guy, all of this was his fault.  
  
"Well... you are going to find this funny. I forgot all the sleeping bag and the tent at Joey's house" Tristan said forcing himself to laugh. "WHAT... you are dead Tristan." With those words Kaiba tried to jump on Tristan only to end on the ground with Yugi and Bakura on top of him while Tea was having another anxiety crisis.  
  
5 min later Yugi and Bakura finally succeeded in calming them and now they had another problem because of Tristan.  
  
"This is your fault Joey, if you would have got up in time I wouldn't have forget them at your house" Tristan said.  
  
"Why did you get them out of your bag in the first place?" Kaiba ask.  
  
"I only wanted to make sure I had everything."  
  
"I'm glad you checked"  
  
"Come on Joey look at the good side for a change"  
  
"We are stuck in the middle of the wood with nothing to protects our self from cold thanks to you, I don't see any good side to this"  
  
"Well at least it can't get any worst"  
  
Just as Tristan said those words it started to rain. And it wasn't just a little rain, in less then 10 sec they were all wet to their bones.  
  
They all protected themselves from the rain under a tree even if it didn't really change anything.  
  
"Geez , thank Tristan" Kaiba said putting some of his already wet hair out of his face.  
  
"Like what I said had anything to do with that" Tristan said exasperated. "Don't tell me you believe this stupid superstition. It's only a lie and I'll prove it."  
  
"And how do you plan on proving it" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Its simple look at our situation, we are lost, we don't have a tent or sleeping back and we are completely wet it really can't get any worst than that"  
  
"Tristan you are an imbecile." Tea yelled at him.  
  
"What can possibly be any worst than that" Tristan asked  
  
"Stop saying that you moron" Tea yelled again.  
  
Seeing Tristan was about to talk again and Joey was about to hit him Yugi decided to get in "Stop it Tristan, that's enough.  
  
Everyone remained silent, 20 min later the rain stopped and they got out of their little hiding place.  
  
"Well look at that mister 'don't tell me you believe this stupid superstition'." Kaiba said holding what the raccoons didn't like of the backpack that had all the food in it.  
  
With that Tea started another anxiety crisis. When this was over with Tristan started looking in his backpack and held out a book.  
  
"I'm cold and I'm hungry" Tea started complaining  
  
"Hey don't worry I got the food covered, I brought my guide book with me so now we'll know what to eat." Tristan said holding his book proudly  
  
"I knew we should have got rid of that thing in duellist kingdom" Tea said exasperated.  
  
"You shouldn't say that Tea this little book is going to same our life  
  
Kaiba even more exasperated steal the book and tear out some of the page.  
  
"Hey what are you doing with my book?"  
  
"You are right Tristan this book is going to save our live" Kaiba answer tearing even more page. "Yugi, you and bakura are going to find some dry wood." Yugi and bakura nodded and disappeared into the wood too glad someone took Tristan place to complain. "and Tristan you go get some water" _Im still not deserperat enough to eat leaves._

35 min later they were all sitting under the tree they use to protect themselves from the rain since it was the only dry place in front of a fire that Kaiba started with the stupid book.  
  
"Hmmm this is so good" Tea said holding her hand in front of the fire.  
  
"And what do you propose to do about food now that you burn all the page of my book." Tristan asked really in a bad mood.  
  
Kaiba took is bag and open it in front of the other. It was full of all kind of food. Kaiba never eat a lot in his life but Joey does so Kaiba started bring some food for himself wherever he goes, he knew raccoons would eat his food so he never put it down. "It's not a lot but its enough for tonight and its better then leaf"  
  
After that they all went to sleep, sure it wasn't really comfortable but at least that had a fire and the ground was dry under the tree. They all take turn to watch the fire during the night Kaiba took his turn when it was around 2 am.  
  
"Hey"  
  
Kaiba who was lost in his though almost felt on his back when he heard her.  
  
"Sorry I didn't wanted to scare you" Tea said  
  
"Don't worry about it, its not like I'm going to have a heart attack." Kaiba answered. "Why are you still up?"  
  
"I can't sleep so I thought I'll come here and talk with you. I didn't know you knew how to survive in the wood." Tea said smiling.  
  
"I didn't know either" Kaiba answered smiling at her.  
  
"You have an idea what to do tomorrow"  
  
"I guess we should try to get out, I suppose as long as Tristan don't lead the way we'll be ok."  
  
Tea laughed a little and put her head on Kaiba's shoulder. This caused Kaiba's body to grow rigid. "Are you ok" she asked feeling all the tension in his body  
  
"Yea, just a little breeze." Kaiba answered trying his best to relax.  
  
"The stars sure are beautiful here, there is almost never any in the city" Tea said, looking at the sky.  
  
Kaiba smile remembering how he used to watch the stars with his mother when he was young. When was the last time he even bothers to look at them? Then just at this moment he felt peaceful, he had no worry, he wasn't thinking about anything he was just there, for once in his life he felt like everything was fine, like he could just drop off all his defences.  
  
"What are you thinking about" Tea's voice makes its way trough his mind. She was looking at him, her face was centimetres for his and she could felt his breath on her face.  
  
"Nothing" Kaiba answered, he stood there looking in her eyes unable to look away. She was just too... even he doesn't know a word to tell how he was feeling.  
  
Then it happened before he could even do anything to stop this he could feel her lips on his. Without thinking about what he was doing he starts answer to her kiss. He could hear a voice in his head telling him to stop but he didn't listen. Slowly his hand make there way around her waist as her hand make there way around his neck still kissing each other. After what seem like an eternity they break up to catch some air and they realise what they had done.  
  
_Oh my gosh, I just kiss Joey I cant believe this I kissed his and he kissed me back this must be a dream it cant be true, Sure I like him but not like that he's my friend I don't want to ruin our friendship.  
  
Why did I do this, why I answered to her kiss? that was really great, the first girl I ever kiss is Tea and I kissed her into that mutt body. Hey why do I even care about first kiss? I don't care about her, I don't care about girlfriend. Why am I even thinking about girlfriend?  
_  
"What just happened" Tea finally asked  
  
"You tell me" Kaiba answered still kicking himself mentally for thinking about those stupid love things.  
  
"This never should have happened and it shouldn't happen again, I don't want to ruin our friendship Joey"  
  
"As far as I'm concern it never even happened" Kaiba answered trying to convince himself that was the truth.  
  
"That's right nothing happened" Tea answered happy that he agree with her.  
  
"If you even talk about this I tell everybody that you are the one who kissed me" Kaiba said.  
  
"Talk about what" Tea answered while walking back to her sleeping spot.  
  
The next morning everyone agree not to let Tristan take the lead. They decide to try to do exactly the same. They walk all day trying to find there way back.  
  
"I'm hungry" Tea started complaining again. Bakura, Yugi and Kaiba sight, _there we go again_.  
  
"Go say that to Joey he's the one who burn my book." Tristan answered.  
  
"I'm tired also".  
  
"Hmm guys. I don't want to scare you but I don't think we are getting anywhere." Yugi said.  
  
Tea and Tristan stop fighting and saw the other three looking at the same stupid red branch in the middle of the road.  
  
"Again, that's the third time we pass here today. How come we always ended up here wherever we go?" Tristan said with tea doing another crisis.  
  
The sun was going down so they decided to return to the exact same spot they sleep the day before.  
  
Unfortunately there was rain all day so everything was to wet to start a fire and they had to use all the book to start the fire the last time.  
  
"Well now it really can't get an....."  
  
"SHUT UP TRISTAN" all the others yelled at him before he could finish what he was saying.  
  
"Why don't you stop with this stupid superstition it's not li........." Tristan stop when he heard ringing. Tristan opened his bag and took his cell phone out. "Hello this is Tristan, hey hi Jenny. Nah I'm really sorry I'm kinda busy tonight, yea, see ya tomorrow." Tristan closed his cell phone then he realise all the other were looking at him and they looked really angry. "What".  
  
"Tristan didn't you ever think about using this cell phone to call for help." Yugi asked.  
  
Tristan looked at his cell phone. "Well now that you mention it that seem like a good thing to do."  
  
With this both Kaiba ant Tea tried to kill him.  
  
A few hours later they were finally out of that stupid wood explaining to the guy who find them how Tristan make them get lost.  
  
After everything was over with Kaiba went to his house in a really, really bad mood. He was cold, soak, hungry, tired and he really needed to kill Tristan. This was far the worst two day of all this stupid week.  
  
He then remember about the stupid stone, there was only three days left if they don't find it back in less then three days he'll be stuck with them for all his life, he wasn't even sure he'll be able to last those three day. He finally felt asleep thinking about his little bother.


	8. Forgive and forget

Arrow: hey again everyone, I finally found an ending to my story. Don't worry its still not soon I still have three day to go XD. I found this idea yesterday at 1 am looking at the ceiling in my bed. Hehe I really start to love that little purple stone. I'm sorry for Mokuba's fan but I'll have to make him suffer a little bit more. Don't be mad at me I like him too he's my third favourite character.  
  
Oh and by the way I have a very important question for the future: If one of you knows what Kaiba real final name was before he gets adopted please tell me. (I'm not sure if there is a real one but if there is I'll prefer to use it.)  
  
Chapter 8: forgive and forget.  
  
Mokuba woke up late this morning and he was in a good mood. It was Saturday morning, He looked at his clock: 9:30 in the morning, this was perfect, his brother never go to work before noon the week end and he always came back at 4. Mokuba had decided the day before that today he will go talk with his brother and make sure there was nothing left of this stupid fight between them.  
  
Mokuba got up and dress himself for the day and then he went to the kitchen to eat his breakfast. It was now 9:52 and he hadn't seen his brother yet. He usually works late Friday so he usually gets up late Saturday.  
  
Mokuba decide to wake up his big brother, that way he could speak with him before his brother decided to do something else. He entered his brother's room and walk toward his bed. When he got on his brother's bed he realize it was empty.  
  
"I guess I'm too late after all" he said to no one.  
  
He went back downstairs looking for his big brother but he only found a maid, _why do I always find maid when I search for my brother but never when I really need one.  
_  
"Oh good morning Master Mokuba" The maid said realising he was there.  
  
"Good morning" he answer a sadly. "Do you know where my brother is?"  
  
"I think he went to work really early this morning he probably had a meeting or something like that."  
  
_Of course he always has a meeting when I want to see him.  
_  
"Thanks" Mokuba said heading to the door.  
  
Mokuba decide to walk to Kaiba corp. It was an 1 hours walk for his little leg but he figure out that whatever this meeting was it will be over when he got there, plus he had to think about what he was going to do once he get there since his first plan didn't work.  
  
"He guys look who is here" a voice said behind Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba slowly turn around, he perfectly knew who said that. It was Mitchel; he was one years older than Mokuba. He was the worst bully of the school. He always pick on other kid to steal there money, and well Mokuba sure was a good fish when it was about money.  
  
One day a year ago Mokuba got beat pretty bad by a guy because of his money, of course Mokuba wasn't going out with 2 000$ in his pocket but people seem to think that because he was rich. He could have get kill for only 30$ His brother personally take care of this guy and he never bother Mokuba after that.  
  
His brother personally ordered to his brother to never take money with him so people would leave him alone, even if he had only 10$ people always think he had a lot more in is pocket so they always pick on him.  
  
Mokuba follow his brother order, anyway he never got to buy anything with the little money he had since people always stole it. It was working, after a couple of time, and some surprise visit from Kaiba, everyone stop picking on Mokuba, everyone except Mitchel.  
  
Mitchel perfectly knew Mokuba never has money on him; he was just picking on him for fun. Of course he keep saying to Mokuba he wont hurt him if he give him 50$, like he was going to kept his word.  
  
Mokuba tried to continue his way like he didn't hear him but something pushed him and he felt to ground. Before he even get up Mitchel took him by the collard and force him to get up.  
  
"What's wrong with you, don't you wanna play with your friend?" Mitchel ask.  
  
Mokuba was doing his best not to let him know he was afraid. "If you want money you are loosing your time, I don't have money and you know it."  
  
"Don't you listen when we are talking to you? I said we wanted to play with you." He said pushing him again to the ground.  
  
Before Mokuba could even move he felt himself being lift up by some of Mitchel's friend Mitchel then hit him in the diaphragm, causing Mokuba to felt back on the ground trying to catch some air. Mitchel's friends lift him again and this time Mitchel aim for is face.  
  
When they had enough fun with him Mitchel give him a final punch witch send Mokuba to the ground. This causes his locket to come out if his shirt where everyone can see him.  
  
"Hey what is that?" One of Mitchel's friend said snatching the locket from Mokuba.  
  
"Give it back." Mokuba said trying to grab his locket.  
  
"Shut up" Mitchel said pushing him to the ground. "It looks like a duel monster card."  
  
"I bet there is a super rare card in hit."  
  
Mitchel took the locket and opened it. "It's just a picture, it worth absolutely nothing." Mitchel was about to throw it away when he saw Mokuba was still looking at the locket. Seeing how much it seem to worth for him he decided to keep it. Much to Mokuba's displeasure he put the locket around his neck and walked away with his friends.  
  
Mokuba stayed there a couple of minute to make sure they were gone and to catch his breath. Mokuba continue his way to Kaiba corp. with tears running on his cheek, how was he going to explain to his brother how he lose his locket, he never told him about Mitchel and his friend fearing how his brother would react. Mokuba wanted more than everything else makes his Brother proud of him, how would he react if Mokuba told him some kids pick on him and he that he's not able to defend himself.  
  
Before heading to his brother's office he went to the bathroom to make sure he brother couldn't see what had happened. Knowing his brother he would not even look up at him but he prefers not to take any chances.  
  
Fortunately for him, the bruise he got from his brother was still there, now it was a little bigger because of Mitchel but his brother didn't even look at it so he doubt he would see any difference.  
  
Mokuba made his way to his brother's office but it was empty. He asked the secretary and learned his brother didn't come to work yet. Mokuba get out again, it was 11:15, he could wait for his brother in his office but he would start working as soon as he gets there so Mokuba couldn't talk with him.  
  
Mokuba was just walking in front of him without even bother to look where he was going. He ended up at the river, he decided to follow it, this river eventually passes behind his house. Since he had no chance to find his brother and make things clear with him before he had to work he decided to follow the river until he gets home.  
  
Then Mokuba look up and saw his big brother in front of him walking the opposite way of him.  
  
"Seto" Mokuba said happily running to hug his brother, when he was just centimetres from him he sense his brother tense a bit, this make Mokuba fell sad and he stop before touching it.  
  
_What is he doing here don't he have somewhere else to go._ Joey though kinda happy Mokuba didn't hug him. "Hi Mokuba" Joey said as he started walking again looking for the stupid stone.  
  
This make Mokuba unsure what to do, his brother barely even look at him, _he still sound like he don't care about me._ Mokuba thought about his locket and his eyes look at the place where his brother's should be, Kaiba never put his locket under is cloth because no one was stupid enough to try to steal it from him. Mokuba felt a thousand emotions when he saw his brother was not wearing it.  
  
"Big brother, where is your locket? Mokuba asked almost crying.  
  
"My what?" Joey asked. "Oh you mean the one that look like a card? I was bugging me so I put it away a couple of days ago." Joey answer like it was nothing at all. Of course he didn't even bother to know why Kaiba always kept this thing around his neck so he just put it in 'his' room as soon as he got home the first day.  
  
This time Mokuba was clearly crying. _He put his locket away just like that, he didn't even realize I lost mine. He doesn't care about me anymore. Why doesn't he care anymore, I need him. He can't just turn away from me.  
_  
That's exactly what Joey did He turned away from Mokuba and started searching for the stone again, he didn't saw Mokuba crying. This make Mokuba cry even more, his brother didn't care about him anymore, he was nothing for him. Mokuba turn around and start running away.  
  
Joey turned around and saw Mokuba disappears into the bushes. He just continue searching, wondering how Kaiba was doing in the wood with his friends.  
  
Mokuba keep running, he was crying all the tears of his body, he then stumble against a branch and fell to the ground. He didn't even make any effort to get up, he just stay there, his head in his arms, crying, until he fell asleep.  
  
When he woke up, everything was dark, it was night. _This is great._ Mokuba thought, he never admit he was scare when he was alone outside at night. He wasn't afraid of the dark but he didn't like the night because of all the people who were out. People he didn't wanted to meet.  
  
He was still crying a little, but the fact that he was crying less didn't mean he was feeling better. His brother didn't like him anymore, he didn't want to go home, but he had no other friend so he just stayed there. Even if he had someplace to go he was a lot too scared to move. Of course a part of him wanted his brother to find him and him to apologize, he would have gladly have forgive his brother if only he would ask, but as the night slowly passes there was no sign of him.  
  
Joey of course didn't really bother about Mokuba, because he was late in his work he stayed at Kaiba corp. until 2 a.m. and of course he didn't check if the little boy was really there.  
  
Mokuba woke up again, still at the same place. It was the morning so he gets up and started to walk. Joey on his side thought the kids was gone to play with some friends.  
  
Mokuba ended up in the park, he sat on the swing and just wait, _Seto didn't come for me, I guess it mean he really don't care about me, what I'm I going to do now, I have nowhere to go and nothing will make me go back to this house.  
_  
Now Mokuba was really heartbroken, he stayed there all day long without paying attention to the rain. He was wet and cold, he was still crying. _Why didn't you come to get me, why?_ He was crying even more.  
  
"I hate you Seto, I hate you more than anyone else, I never want to see you again, I'm never gonna talk to you again, I hate you and I hope you die" Mokuba yell as loud as he can before crying again.  
  
But this time it wasn't sadness tears, it was anger tears. All those years he was always there for his brother, he always help him, he even help him took control of Kaiba corp. But worst, he trusted him, with all his heart he had trusted his brother no matter what and he loved him, he loved his brother more then anything else.  
  
His brother was anything for him, he was his only family and friend and Mokuba loved him with all his heart all his life and that was the thanks he get for it.  
  
"I want you to die Seto Kaiba." He yelled one more before getting up and started walking still crying a bit, he needed a place to go and he knew someone close who would help him.  
  
Kaiba had finally found sleep when something wake him up, he looked at the ceiling wondering what wake him up, then it came again.  
  
It was a soft knock on the door, this knock felt really familiar to Kaiba but for some reason he couldn't remember where he heard it. He got out of bed and headed to the door. Fortunately Joey's father had disappeared for some reason. When Kaiba tell Joey, he answer he will probably be back in a month or two. Of course Kaiba was not going to complain about it.  
  
Kaiba finally reach the door, for a sec he thought there was no one outside but his eyes looked down. There just in front of him, there was a little boy with dark hair, and dark purple big eyes. He was wet to the bone, all his body was shaking because of the cold and he looked like he had cried a lot.  
  
Arrow: Ok I'm stopping there for now. My bro will format the computer; well he's supposed to do it (and it's really starting to be the time he does it). It should be finish tomorrow (July 3) but I have no idea when he will install the program I use for writing my story so it may take a couple more days before the next chapter is on. Let's hope not. 


	9. What does he really think about you?

Arrow: yayyy I can now write a new chapter thanks to my mother, damn I'll have to go to school today to get my final bulletin.  
  
Oh and ShizukaxSeto since I read you comment about Serenity it really give me a lot of ideas, I had totally forgot about her XD but hey it's not too late for her to visit her big brother hehe poor Kaiba.  
  
Chapter 9: what does he really think about you?  
  
Kaiba stood there a second, still trying to realize what he was seeing. His brother was there just in front of him, for a moment Kaiba thought that Maybe Mokuba had learned the truth and that though scare him, the last thing he wanted was his little brother to see him like that.  
  
Kaiba then realize his brother's condition then make his way to his brain. _What happened to him?_ Kaiba wonder, Mokuba's body was shaking a lot and he was totally wet. _What his he doing out that late and under the rain with nothing to protect him.  
_  
"Hi Joey, I'm sorry to disturb you that late" Mokuba said looking at his shoes.  
  
"Hey ki—Mokuba" Kaiba said mentally kicking himself for almost calling his brother by his nickname. "Don't stay out there under the rain you are going to catch your death" Kaiba said making Mokuba enter the house.  
  
Kaiba closed the door behind his brother and enter his room. Mokuba just stood there still shaking and starting to fell a bit dizzy.  
  
After a minute Kaiba went back with a t-shirt and a pair of short and handed them over to Mokuba.  
  
"Here put that on until your cloths dry" Kaiba said handing them to Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba just took the cloths without even a look at Kaiba. "Thanks Joey" he said entering the room to change himself.  
  
A few minute later Mokuba was sitting on the couch all wrap up in a really hot and comfortable blanket with a nice hot chocolate in his hand. He was still crying a bit but at least he wasn't cold anymore. He was also hungry and tired but he didn't say anything about it, of course Kaiba could perfectly see it, after all he's the one who took care of him since he was three.  
  
After Mokuba seem to be relaxing Kaiba decided to talk with him to know why he was here at 1 a.m. with nothing to protect him from the rain. He sit down beside him, Mokuba didn't even look at him he was still looking at his hot chocolate like there was something interesting in it.  
  
"Mokuba?" he ask not sure how he was suppose to act. Mokuba just look at him, Kaiba could tell he was devastated but what he wanted to know was what or who devastated his little brother so much. Of course he already had an idea... Joey.  
  
"Now Mokuba tell me why you were outside at 1 a.m. and why you came here." Kaiba ask to his little brother.  
  
"I had nowhere else to go" Mokuba simply answer.  
  
"What about home with your brother" Of course talking about Joey as the person Mokuba should trust the most almost made Kaiba sick.  
  
Mokuba didn't say anything, Kaiba was looking at him but then realize something in fact he realize two things that give him murder idea. Murder of who he had no idea but murder idea none the less. First his brother wasn't wearing his locket, this wasn't something to be very alarm _maybe he had forgot it._ Kaiba thought even if that really didn't convince him.  
  
And second witch was making is blood boil in his body; the bruise on his brother cheek was bigger, not by a lot be it was bigger witch mean someone had dare to hurt his brother and whoever this person was he was going to pay for it.  
  
A couple of minute had passed but Mokuba didn't say anything, Kaiba could tell his brother was bout to cry.  
  
Kaiba saw that this wasn't going anywhere but he knew his little brother even better then he knew himself. _When Mokuba have a problem, whatever it is, he always come to see me but right now Wheeler is me. Right now he think I'm Wheeler but I'm his brother but he doesn't know it so he clearly didn't came here to see me but to see Wheeler, but why Wheeler, why didn't he came to see me witch would mean he would have seen wheeler but since he don't know then it wouldn't had make any differences. Unless he don't want to see me witch mean that he don't want to see Wheeler but he doesn't know that. That would mean that for some reason he's mad at Wheeler but he think he's mad at me so that's why he came to see Wheeler but right now I'm Wheeler. But why Wheeler? Why did he come to see him?  
_  
(Arrow:........o....k........ now that's confusing XD )  
  
Kaiba then decide, since his brother really didn't seem like he was going to talk to guess what had happened to force him to talk even if he already had half of the answer; Wheeler did or said or even both something to his brother.  
  
"Tell me didn't that big mansion where you live with your brother is a place where you could go." Kaiba said trying to imitate what Joey would say, after all it was obvious that Mokuba didn't came here to see him but to see Joey.  
  
Mokuba's body tense a bit when Kaiba mention himself to his brother, he had hit the sensitive spot but Mokuba still didn't say anything.  
  
"Don't you think your brother is worried about you, o bet he doesn't know you are here, what do you think he's doing right now, I mean its 1:30 in the morning and his little brother is missing."  
  
Of course Kaiba couldn't be more far from the truth.  
  
At the Kaiba mansion  
  
Joey was sleeping really deeply in his bed dreaming about finally beating Kaiba at duel monster.  
  
Back at Joey's house  
  
Mokuba tense a little bit more but he stayed silent. Kaiba knew what he was doing was some kind of cruel but he needed to know what had happened and Mokuba needed to talk and this was the only way to make him do so.  
  
"I bet he is worried sick about you, you know how much he love you, I'm sure he is searching all over the city for you" Kaiba said well aware that Joey probably didn't even realize that Mokuba was missing.  
  
At this Kaiba could sense his brother's anger and tell he was about to cry.  
  
"Unless... that's why you came here, because you don't want to see him, I suppose it have something to do with this bruise on your cheek. Maybe I'm wrong but I'm sure it's bigger than it was last time I saw you."  
  
This make Mokuba turn a little bit to make sure he couldn't see the bruise, but he didn't look angrier at him so Kaiba knew it wasn't Joey who hit him. _Look's like I'm not going to kill him for that.  
_  
Maybe Joey wasn't the one who hit Mokuba but Kaiba could still use it to figure out what had happened to him.  
  
"Your brother beat you again didn't he? So that's why you run away? Because he's beating you again? Kaiba really felt a pain in his heart when he mention the time he beat his brother a few day ago, but he really needed to know what had happen.  
  
This had the expected result on Mokuba; Kaiba could tell how much his anger toward him was growing at the memory of that moment. Mokuba suddenly start crying all the tears of his body, Kaiba quickly took him in his arm. Mokuba was crying a lot and he was holing Kaiba's shirt as hard as he could, he could feel 'Joey's' arm around him. After a couple of minute Mokuba started to talk, half talking half crying.  
  
"No... It wasn't him... this time" Mokuba said.  
  
"Then why are you mad at him?" Kaiba ask trying to resist the temptation to hug his brother and stroke his hair.  
  
"Because he doesn't care about me. He hates me" was all Mokuba could tell before starting to cry even more.  
  
"And why do you think he doesn't care about you?"  
  
After a minute or two, Mokuba was able to control his crying enough to be able to answer. "Since Wednesday he'd been acting strange with me. First when he get back home, instead of apologizing he was looking at me with strangely like if he was pitying me, after he was just different, he wasn't acting the same at all. It's kind of hard to explain, it's like he wasn't the same person. He.... He was just acting like he didn't care..." Mokuba froze, not knowing how to explain this.  
  
Kaiba didn't need an explanation; he knew what his brother was talking about. All those little thing you do without even thinking about it, those thing you do to the persons you like, that make them feel loved and make them feel like you care.  
  
Kaiba remembered that his parent used to do thing like that to him. His father was always passing a hand into Kaiba's hair each time he was close enough. His mother was doing things like that also but he was too young to remember.  
  
He does thing like that to his brother almost every 10 sec when he's with him. He always stroke his hair, call him by a nickname smile at him every times he saw him he also check on him every night when he came back from work no matter what time it is and kiss him on the forehead. There was a lot other thing he does to his brother without even realizing it.  
  
Joey on the other hand certainly didn't do those things to Mokuba, it was something that comes naturally and Joey wasn't him. This probably makes Mokuba feel like he didn't care for him anymore. Poor kid. Kaiba thought.  
  
"Is that why you run away? Because he didn't seem to care anymore."  
  
"No" Mokuba said starting to cry again. "He still didn't apologize for hitting me Wednesday so I thought he was just mad at me."  
  
_Why would I be mad at you for hitting you?_ "So then why did you run away?"  
  
"Because Saturday I decide to go and apologize to him, I couldn't stand him to be mad at me anymore"  
  
_I never thought Mokuba as such a low opinion of himself to think everything is his fault. Maybe I don't know him as much as I though.  
_  
Mokuba then tell Kaiba everything that happened since Saturday except the part when he loosed his locket. When he was finish Kaiba's murder idea came back. Joey took off his locket without even look at what it was. Mokuba was still crying in his arm. Kaiba left his arm over Mokuba's head without realizing it, he stop himself only millimetre over his brother's head realizing what he was doing.  
  
"Look Mokuba I'm sure your brother didn't mean to hurt you." This of course didn't really convince Mokuba but if Kaiba want to apologize to his brother then he'll have to found a way to make Mokuba forgive him for Joey's stupidity first.  
  
"Ok this is what we are going to do" Kaiba said as Mokuba looked at him. "You are going to stay here for the night and tomorrow I'm going to take you back home and, well we'll see there ok." Mokuba didn't really seem to like the idea. "Hey don't worry I'm sure your brother just was in a bad mood and he's probably really sorry and worry to death about you" Mokuba seem to cheer up a little bit. Now that he had spoken to someone he really was feeling better and he wanted his brother to forgive him. Of course he never did anything wrong but that was the way he saw it.  
  
Kaiba hold is little brother until he was sure he was in a deep sleep. Then he put Mokuba's head on a pillow he had brought for him before heading to his room. He closed the door behind him, took the phone and went on his bed. He then dial a number and waited for the answer.  
  
"Hello" said someone to the other side of the line before falling asleep again.  
  
"Woke up Wheeler" Kaiba said in the phone.  
  
"What do you want Kaiba" Joey said still sleepy but awake this time.  
  
"You're lucky I don't want to damage my body because I'll kill you right now Wheeler"  
  
"Hey what's your problem Kaiba?"  
  
"My problem like you call him is that you didn't even realize my brother didn't come home since Saturday morning."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't even notice my brother is under the rain since Saturday. He also passed all the night outside if you want to know."  
  
"And how do you want me to know, I'm always doing your stupid job I don't have time to watch him" Joey yell at Kaiba. "Hey how do you know he didn't come here since Saturday?"  
  
"Well it looks like someone is starting to be tired of my price life, I know because he told me, he's sleeping on the couch."  
  
"Then why are you bothering me with that if he's fine."  
  
"Because He's not that fine, I can tell he is going to be really sick tomorrow and because its your fault he ran away."  
  
"Me? I didn't even do anything."  
  
Kaiba sighted. _This is going to take some time_. "Listen Wheeler my brother ran away because he thinks you don't care about him but I'm not going to waste my time trying to explain it to you. Tomorrow I'm going to take Mokuba home so here what you are going to do."  
  
"And why should I help you?"  
  
"Because it's your fault and if you don't want me to ruin your friendship with Yugi you are going to repair you stupid mistake and take care of my brother correctly so listen and do as I say."  
  
The next morning quickly came but Kaiba didn't manage to get a lot of sleep since it took much more time then expected to explain to Joey how to make Mokuba forgive him. Of course Mokuba still believed this was all his fault. _When all this is over I must have a little talk with my brother, he really is blaming himself too much._ Kaiba though looking at his brother's guilty face.  
  
Joey and Kaiba had agreed to take some time this morning to take care of Mokuba even if this will probably cost them a couple more week of detention. So Kaiba, instead of being in his math class was taking Mokuba back to the Kaiba mansion.  
  
Mokuba wasn't really happy about it and Kaiba couldn't stop thinking about Joey, if he screw this up Mokuba would be running away from him forever, thinking this was all his fault.  
  
"I don't want to go" Mokuba said for the 28th time since the morning.  
  
"Hey don't worry about it, I talk with him last night everything is fine ok, he's really sorry, there isn't anything you should be worrying about."  
  
"He hate me I know it"  
  
Kaiba couldn't argue a lot with him about that, Of course Joey didn't hate Mokuba but he don't really love him either, or at least not like a brother. But in Mokuba's head there was no difference between hating and not loving.  
  
"Stop saying that, you know it's not true, you know how much I hate your brother and do you really think I would send you back there if I thought there was even a slight change he would hurt you."  
  
"I guess no."  
  
"Mokuba, can I ask you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you come to see me, why not Yugi, whenever Kaiba has a problem you always go see him. Why did you come to see me this time?"  
  
"I guess it's because of what you told me when Seto hit me."  
  
"And can you remind me of what is it that I told you?"  
  
Mokuba let out a small laugh before reminding Kaiba of what Joey said earlier this week. "When you found me crying and after I told you what happened I thought you where going to try and hurt him, you did seem angry at him. But you calm down and told me not to worry. You said that you didn't know him very well and that you hate him with all your heart. But you tell me that when it comes to Seto you where sure of one thing; that Seto loves me more then anything else in this world."  
  
Kaiba didn't know what to said about this, he was in shock that Joey actually said something that could be consider as 'nice' about him.  
  
Kaiba let Mokuba alone when they arrive at the mansion. Of course Mokuba wanted him to stay but right now Kaiba was sure he would kill Joey if he saw him and only the though that his brother was taking someone else for him was making him sick, even worst this person was Joey.  
  
After saying to Mokuba that if anything goes wrong, witch won't happen, he'll just have to come at his home again and that he had to get to school. Kaiba left him in front of the door.  
  
Mokuba stay there around 5 minute after Kaiba was gone wondering what to do. He was afraid of his brother's reaction. So he just stood there lying against the door until the door behind him disappears and he felt on his back.  
  
When he opened his eyes a sec later the first thing he saw was the worried face of his big brother.  
  
"Are you ok?" Joey asked, helping Mokuba to get up.  
  
Mokuba nodded but he was still looking down. Kaiba had told him his brother would probably do that in front of him so Joey tried his best to do exactly what Kaiba told him to do. He had a feeling this would be more difficult then he was thinking.  
  
"What were you doing just standing there outside?" Joey asked to Mokuba who was heading to the living room.  
  
Joey sat beside Mokuba and look at him. Mokuba suddenly start crying, Joey took him in his arm and start stroking his hair like Kaiba told him to do. _Man Kaiba would kill me if he could see me now.  
_  
"Shhh its ok stop crying now everything is fine." Joey said.  
  
"I'm sorry" Mokuba said crying.  
  
"Shhhhh you didn't you anything I'm the one who should apologize Mokuba." Mokuba looked up at his brother waiting for him to continue.  
  
"I know I didn't really take care of you lately and I'm really sorry. I never thought it would hurt you so much I'm sorry." Joey was hopping that Mokuba wouldn't think about the locket cause even Kaiba couldn't find a logical reason to explain why he put it away since he only remove it to take a shower.  
  
"I'm sorry that I seem in another world lately, it's just that I need to think a little bit about what I did to you. I really need you to understand, I need to be alone a little to think about what I'd done to you. I need to understand why I did that and until I find it I just don't want to risk hurting you again, you really must understand it's really important to me and I never wanted to hurt you."  
  
Mokuba had stop crying and was now paying all his attention to his 'brother'.  
  
"I know it really must be hard for you but before I can apologize to you I need to figure out why I did it to make sure it never happens again." "I understand big brother" Mokuba said with a little smile. "I love you Seto" He said hugging him.  
  
To that Joey only answer by hugging him a little more tightly like Kaiba told him to do. Joey couldn't risk saying to Mokuba that he love him since it wasn't true and Mokuba would have seen it in a second.  
  
After a few minute a happy and smiling Mokuba went in his room to catch the sleep he didn't get during the weekend. It wasn't a problem since he couldn't go back to school before Wednesday. Joey on his side was heading to school, with a little bit of luck he could make it before the history class began.

Hopefully  
  
Arrow: It's nice to have hope. I bet you can guess how I'll start the next chapter XD.


	10. Unexpected visit and dreams

Hi again hehe YAMIGIRL since Kaiba don't want to answer your question I will. It was just for fun to see how much person would be able to understand. And don't worry, Kaiba's trouble are not over. It's much more amusing with him then Joey.  
  
And an IMPORTANT note for everyone there might me some little thing that may be hard to understand for some people so I'm going to make it clear right now. Serenity might be coming so there are two things you need to know. First no one ever saw serenity except for Joey of course Yugi and his friend heard about her but Kaiba have no idea Joey even have a sister. Second, let's just say she's not going blind, there is no room for that in my story, don't question it her eyes are fine that's all XD.  
  
Chapter 10: Unexpected visit and dreams.  
  
Kaiba was taking is time on his way to school, he was already late so it was better if he show up between two class so he wont got detention. He was thinking about his brother, and hoping Joey was doing everything he told him.  
  
He pushed that as far as he could to a corner of his mind when he entered in the school. Thanks god the first class just finished so he still had 10 minute before the next class. His though turn to a certain someone who will probably show up in the middle of the history class.  
  
He went to his locket, or Joey's locket depending on how you saw it, to get his book.  
  
"Hey Joey!" Kaiba turn around to see Yugi and the other. The thing that almost made him sick was that he was feeling happy to see them. He quickly push that though to a corner of his mind as well before answering.  
  
"Hi" was all he could tell.  
  
"How come you are so late" Tea ask.  
  
_I went to see Joey at my real house with Mokuba to make sure Joey would take good care of him. _"I oversleep." He figure out that was probably the answer they would believe the most.  
  
"Well at least he went back before history." Tristan said while grabbing him be the next and destroying his hairstyle (If it was possible). "And that's for Saturday Joey" Tristan said still destroying 'Joey's' inexistent hairstyle while Kaiba was fighting to get away.  
  
He surprised himself by finding this kind of fun and start kicking himself mentally. When Tristan let him go no one was surprise to see that his hairs were exactly the same as before.  
  
Kaiba was wrong when he predicted that Joey would show up in the middle of history, he show himself in Math class but unfortunately the teacher was sick so guess who took his place.  
  
"It's nice of you to show up Mister Kaiba" M. Filion said not even bothering to turn around. No one even find out how he was doing to always know when late people enter his classroom without even looking at the door. Some were thinking he have really good ears but for some reason no one of them ever heard anyone coming in the classroom and Kaiba's shoes never do the slightest song.  
  
"would you mind telling us why you are so late."

"...Family problem." He answered. Ok Mokuba wasn't really HIS family but right now well it was another story.  
  
A small laugh makes itself audible in the classroom. Kaiba never really talk about his family but everybody know he was the CEO of Kaiba corp. so anyone with half a brain could guess he don't have any parents and only Yugi and his friend know about Mokuba. And imagining Kaiba with a family was... strange.  
  
Of course the teacher was well aware that Kaiba was an orphan but he had no idea that he had a brother so he really didn't believe him.  
  
"Since you already disturb my class then you shall give me the answer to the problem on the blackboard."  
  
At this Joey totally freaks out, of course no one see that. He had no idea how to do that and didn't have a clue about what the answer could be. The teacher was looking really carefully at him, waiting for him to say he didn't know.  
  
He was sure this time he was going to make him pass for an idiot. Of course no one in the class understood how to do that problem. Joey turn his head in the direction of the other student with the teacher's eyes closely lock on him.  
  
Kaiba knew Joey had no idea of the answer so when Joey looked at him he carefully held a little paper over his deck so that no one except Joey could see it. Joey eyes quickly give a look at the paper. On it he could see one number; 1749, so Joey decide to take his change and give that answer too the teacher.  
  
M. Filion's deception was obvious when he send Joey back to his seat. When he passed beside Kaiba Joey did a small nod to him to answer the question he knew was in his mind.  
  
The day passed really slowly, after what seem like days, it was finally lunchtime.  
  
Kaiba was eating silently while all the other kids of the school were making fun of Tristan about is sense of orientation. He was still shocked about the thought he had this morning. When Duke made a remark to him, Tristan tried to strangle him but Duke was faster and Tristan felt to the ground.  
  
Yugi, Tea, Bakura and duke started to laugh at this sight. What happened next surprise Kaiba more then anything else, he start laughing at well, it was a real and sincere laugh, he never had laugh like that since he have been adopted. He was surprise but he couldn't held himself.  
  
Joey on his side was trying to get some work done while not eating, since he was in Kaiba's body he was a lot less hungry. As people passed in front of him he was insulting them in his mind. _Imbecile, moron, go hide yourself.  
_  
Then he heard people laughing, for some unknown reason he knew exactly where it came from. He looked up at all his friend, they were laughing; for some reason Tristan was on the floor and that make everyone laugh.  
  
Strangely he didn't found the sight funny at all, then his eyes concentrate themselves on Yugi and he start feeling some strange emotion about his friend; hate, anger, a really strong desire to hit him and... jealousy?  
  
At this though Joey shocked his head and exited the cafeteria. _I really need some fresh air.  
_  
When they stopped laughing, Kaiba was wondering why he did that. He was feeling strange, Happiness? Kaiba shock his head to put that though away.  
  
"Is something wrong Joey?" Yugi asked.  
  
Kaiba look at him and smile. "Nah it's nothing." He said, feeling strange. All this was new to him, no one except Mokuba ever ask how he was doing since 8 years when they were send to the orphanage. (Don't question it it's the age I think fit the most with my fic.)  
  
Kaiba was following the river and of course Joey was 'working'. Joey still didn't find the stone and there was less then 3 days left so he was looking. He walked for hours without finding anything letting his mind wander.  
  
He won't be going to Yugi's house tonight because Yugi had to help his grandpa with the shop. Kaiba couldn't help it but feel a bit sad about it. Ok, now he was really starting to be worried, he was sad because he won't be going to Yugi's tonight.  
  
When he start being hungry and his eyes couldn't stand looking at rocks anymore he headed back home. He was really hoping that he was catching a cold and that was the reason why he has all those weird thought.  
  
Kaiba was eating some pizza while watching the TV, this is something you don't see everyday coming for Seto Kaiba. Kaiba was about to take another piece of pizza, why should he care about Joey's health, when he heard a knock on the door. Kaiba hesitate a second wondering who would come at this time before opening it.  
  
As he open the door he found himself in front of a girl he had never saw before. She had auburn hair and some sort of dark green eyes with a bit of yellow.  
  
(Arrow: I won't say the name I give to that colour. Anyway I suck at describing people even in French so how good do you think I am in English., so I'll give you a hint, she is the most innocent char I have ever see XD.)  
  
Kaiba didn't even had time to think that this girl was already hugging him so thing that he couldn't move.  
  
"Hi Joey is so nice to see you, you should see the look on your face it's priceless, I hope you don't mind if I stay here a couple of day. I was afraid you wouldn't be there since I didn't call, oh by the way I'll like to take a shower, it was a long ride I hope you don't mind."  
  
She was talking so fast that Kaiba had problem to follow, as she stop talking she run into the bathroom to take a shower before Kaiba even had a chance to understand who she was and why she was here. So Kaiba did the only thing he thought could help; he call Joey.  
  
Of course Kaiba had been redirected 10 times before someone finally accepted to let him speak with who they thought was Kaiba.  
  
"What is it?" Joey answered in a cold voice that really didn't look like him.  
  
"Joey there is a girl in the shower," Kaiba said, for some reason he was unable to think normally and that was starting to scare him. The fact that there was really a girl he didn't know in the shower didn't really help him.  
  
"WHAT, you could had tried to control yourself at least until you get back in your body Kaiba"  
  
"WHA-, having to change cloth everyday made me totally sick Wheeler, why would I want to do such a thing in your body."  
  
"Because no one would ever want to go out with you."  
  
"Like you even had a date, and in case you haven't notice, half of the girl in school would do anything to go out with me."  
  
"Well I'm not going to continue arguing with you about your sexual performances Kaiba. Why is there a girl in MY shower?"  
  
"I have absolutely no idea; she just came inside, hugs me and went to take a shower. I figure out you would know her since she said she'll stay a couple of days."  
  
"Well... what does she look like?"  
  
"Well she seem kind of young, she have long auburn hair and ugly green eyes."  
  
Joey quickly recognize her, he knew only one girl like this, except for the 'ugly' eyes part.  
  
"Hey watch what you say about my sister." Joey warned Kaiba.  
  
"Sister huhhhh." Kaiba said with a 'this could be interesting' tone in his voice.  
  
"Hey I know what you are thinking about and just forget it Kaiba."  
  
"Fine as long as Mokuba didn't run away from home because of you again. So what am I suppose to know about this sister of yours?"  
  
"Ok, her name is Serenity, she live with our mother far away since my parent divorce, she is kind of the shy type and don't like being alone, she was suppose to visit in about two month but I really don't know why she's here. Yugi and the other know about her even if they never saw her so just bring her next time you go out with them."  
  
"Is there anything else I should know or a way I should act toward her?"  
  
"Well just try to hug her back that should be ok. Oh and by the way, any luck with the stupid stone?"  
  
"No, I guess your question mean you didn't had luck either."  
  
"Nope, I have to go now. You are better take good care of my sister Kaiba."  
  
"Don't worry I'll take care of her like you take care of my brother." Kaiba said with a menacing tone in his voice.  
  
"That what I'm afraid for."  
  
"And what does that mean?"  
  
"That means nothing Kaiba; just take care of her if you know what is best for you."  
  
"I'm shaking" Kaiba answer before turning the phone off without letting Joey a chance to said another word.  
  
Five minute later Serenity went out of the room and sit beside Kaiba with a smile. Kaiba chose this moment to see if Joey was right about her being his sister.  
  
"Humm Serenity?" he said with a little bit of hesitation.  
  
She just look at him, Kaiba saw she was waiting for him to continue. Relieved to see Joey was right he continue.  
  
"Don't feel like I'm unhappy do see you but why you are here?" he ask.  
  
"Well I know I shouldn't be here before another two month but there was a fire at my school so its close for two week and mom is gone on vacation for three week and I really didn't wanted to stay alone with nothing to do so I came here."  
  
"Oh" was all Kaiba could say at her explanation. Why did her school took on fire while he was trap in her brother's body?  
  
Kaiba was still lost in his thought about how everything seem to be against him when he heard her yawn. She sure was really sleepy and he then realise he was too.  
  
"We should go sleep; it's really starting to be late."  
  
"More like early in the morning" she respond.  
  
"Just take my room I'll use the couch, that way I wont disturb you tomorrow when I wake up for school."  
  
Too tired to protest she nodded and went inside of the room while Kaiba took everything he would need the next day so he won't disturb her. When he was finish he went to sleep in the couch only to start dreaming some really strange dreams.

----------------------------

He was alone with a young girl on a beach; they were doing a sand castle. Strangely he had blond hair and was quite young himself. Then he promise the young girl he would bring her here again even if there parent divorce.  
  
Then he was running after a car with tears rolling on his cheek while yelling a name and telling her not to go away.  
  
Then he was on the ground with Tristan beside him, there was another really big guy in front of him, for some reason he was feeling lot of pain.The big guy tell him that no one was going to help them when a boy with really unique tri-colours hair stand in front of him telling he wont let him hurt his friends.

------------------------------

Kaiba suddenly wake up he was shaking like he had a nightmare, he had a really big headache so he went to take some aspirin before returning to bed, or rather couch, only to had all kind of weird dream again.

------------------------------

Joey was sitting under a three, his brown hair in the wind. He was really impatient. Then he saw a tall guy that look a lot like him, he ran to get faster to him and the guy took him with him.  
  
Then he was in a home sitting on the couch, he was holding a small baby all wrap up in a small blanket. He was humming a tune to make the little boy stop crying but he was feeling empty, like there was something missing.  
  
Then he was in front of a courtyard with a smaller boy with long hair, there were other child running and laughing but for some reason he wasn't really feeling like ever smiling again but that feeling didn't last long when he put his eyes on the little boy beside him.  
  
Then he felt on the ground with a sharp pain on his cheek, someone forced him to get up by his hair and held him against a wall by his collar. The man seemed to be a lot more older then he really was, he kept yelling at him that he was a loser, that he was weak, that no one loved or ever cared for him. He continue like that for what seem an eternity, Joey then felt a tear escaping from his eye, when he saw that the man throw him on the ground ordering him to stop crying while kicking him.

-----------------------------

Joey wake up with a headache and tears all over his face. He quickly came to the conclusion that for some reason he seem to be having dreams about Kaiba's past so his thought instantly turn to the only person who could explain him why. Yami 


	11. The worst is happening

Hey there again everyone, like I said before animefanatickid, I hate serenity also but I needed someone to pay Kaiba a little visit. Hehe now there's only 2 days left to find the piece of rock, I still haven't decide if I'll let them find it, nah I already know how it will finish and I'm giving you a hint; you'll never guess it right, trust me I know.  
  
Ok now the first of the two last day, you know you are lucky, I had found a 26 chapter good story and I'm still to chapter 3. But my cable have some difficulty so I can't use internet and the weather is kinda cloudy so I don't have anything better to do then write the next chapter, and just for your information I think there is only 2 chapter left including this one, maybe 3 if I get a sudden inspiration but I wouldn't count on it too much.  
  
Chapter 11: The worst is happening.  
  
Kaiba wake up for the 19th time this night well in fact it didn't really wake him up since we wasn't even sleeping. He looked out the window only to see it was the morning. Already? All night long he wakes up because of those strange dreams. Dreams wasn't the word to describe those, 'memories' would be more appropriate.  
  
It only took a min to Kaiba to found the same conclusion as Joey; those dreams were memories of the other, and that was what Kaiba was afraid of. He never speaks about his past to anyone and he has good reason.  
  
If he was right and those dreams were memories of Joey's past then that would mean that Joey probably had dream of his past.  
  
But Kaiba never even said to Mokuba how Gozaburo treated him, of course the kid already have a close enough idea but Kaiba thought it was better to keep his brother away from that, a kid of his age don't need to worry about thing like this.  
  
There was another reason why Kaiba never said anything; he didn't want anyone to pity him and certainly not his brother. He was afraid of how his brother would react if he knew exactly what Gozaburo did to him.  
  
His though were interrupted when a young girl entered the kitchen, when he saw her he was still half asleep and he had totally forgot about her so the shook made him feel on the ground.  
  
"Are you aright Joey?" She asked.  
  
Kaiba was lying on his back; he raised his head when he answered. "Yea I'm ok you just surprised me. Why are you up this early, you don't have school or anything."  
  
"I know but a couple of squirrels were fighting in the tree beside the window and that woke me up."  
  
When he heard that he left his head fell back on the ground. _The school took on fire, a couple of squirrel what's next?_ Kaiba was really starting to think she could have made up those excuses.  
  
"Don't you think you should hurry, you are going to miss the bus."  
  
Kaiba look at the clock, he had five min left to catch the bus. Kaiba's eyes went wide open, _damn she's right._ He quickly got dressed for school, much to his displeasure.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?"  
  
"You looked so peaceful"  
  
_Peaceful? Man what is wrong in that girl's mind.  
_  
Kaiba hurry out of the house without even eating, unfortunately he didn't make it in time, he start walking slowly when he heard a small laugh beside him.  
  
"Hi Joey"  
  
"Hi Yugi" Kaiba answer when he saw who was beside him. "Miss the bus too?" He asked with a smile.  
  
"Yea, my grandpa didn't let me go until I finish helping him unpacking some boxes. What's your excuse?"  
  
"My sister though I looked peaceful."  
  
"Your sister?" Yugi asked interested. "You mean Serenity."  
  
"Who else, her school is closed for two week because of a fire so she came here yesterday."  
  
"That's great, now we can finally meet her, but what is the fact that she though you looked peaceful had to do with you being late?"  
  
"Apparently a couple of squirrel expressing there love to each other wake her up and she thought I looked too peaceful to wake up."  
  
Yugi start laughing and Kaiba quickly did the same.  
  
"You think we should run?" Yugi ask.  
  
"I doubt we'll get in time anyway. Unless..."  
  
"Unless what?"  
  
Kaiba look down at him with a smile. "Unless we take a little shortcut I know, If we hurry we should get in time." With that he started running in an alley with Yugi doing his best to follow him. "Come on hurry." He said laughing.

--------  
  
"Wow I can't believe what I'm seeing; Joey is sitting at his desk and the class hasn't started yet." Tristan said while Kaiba and Yugi were trying to catch there breaths.  
  
"How come you seem as exhausted as Joey, Yugi?" Tea asked.  
  
"I also miss the bus." Yugi answered, trying to get some air in his head.  
  
At this moment Joey enter the classroom. "Well look who finally remembered the way to school" He said with a really cold voice that gives Kaiba the creeps, it sounded so much like him.  
  
"At least I don't beat my sister." Kaiba said those words without even realizing it and was shocked by what he had said.  
  
Joey could feel his fist clench, he was ready to kill Kaiba. "That's still to prove Wheeler." With that he went to his seat.  
  
"Umm Joey, what did you mean by 'at least I don't beat my sister." Yugi asked.  
  
"Yea, don't tell me he beat Mokuba." Tristan said giving death glare at Joey who was sitting in the back of the class.  
  
"Just forget it" Kaiba said with a sharp voice.  
  
"But Joey, if he really beat Mokuba and you know it them we have to do something." Tea added.  
  
"I said forget it." He repeated in a tone that leaves no room for reply.  
  
"Anyway, I still can't believe you made it in time" Bakura said.  
  
"Well Joey and I used a shortcut."  
  
"If this shortcut makes you arrived in time then why are you always late Joey?" Bakura asked.  
  
"......."  
  
Fortunately the teacher came in for the Math class so Kaiba didn't had to answer but unfortunately Mme. Yamika was still sick so guess who was teaching instead of her; M. Filion of course.  
  
Of course he was trying like everyday to make the student feel like they know nothing by teaching them thing they would never understand or need.  
  
Kaiba was looking at the board totally lost. He knew he was supposed to understand; he learned those things when he was 12 years old and he used those equation two weeks ago. But for some reason he couldn't remember how it work and wasn't able to understand.  
  
Joey on the other hand didn't have any problem to follow; in fact he already had understood everything before the teacher even started to explain.  
  
After school was the detention and like everyday Kaiba and Joey were fighting.  
  
"What does that mean you don't beat your sister? In case you have forgotten she's my sister and you are the one who beat Mokuba."  
  
"Oh and how do you thing your friend would have react if I would have said that I don't beat YOUR sister. And how many times will I have to tell you that I DON'T BEAT MY BROTHER."  
  
"Yea right, when you slap your hand across a child face its call BEATING, Kaiba."  
  
"I don't see why you are putting everything on my back; you are the one who start by insulting me this morning. And for now you are me so you are the one who beat child now"  
  
Joey couldn't control himself any longer, he jump on Kaiba and start punching him in the face. Kaiba did his best to free himself but Joey was just to strong for him, he was just more helpless as memory of Gozaburo beating him like that when he was a kid make there way too his thought.  
  
Joey on his side was thinking about only one thing; killing Kaiba. He enjoyed each hit he gave him. He enjoyed seeing Kaiba behind him with tears forcing there way out of his eyes with a sadistic pleasure that would normally made him sick. Each of Kaiba's pain moan make him wanted to hit even storger.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH JOEY"  
  
Joey stop and him and Kaiba turn there head at the direction of the voice. When he saw Yami Joey felt nothing more then hate for him.  
  
Yami was well aware of it. "Joey you must calm yourself and control you anger or you may do something you'll regret."  
  
Joey close his eyes a sec to calm himself and then seem to realize there was something under him. When he looked at Kaiba his eyes went blank, he had blood coming out the corner of his mouth, a black eye and bruises were starting to appear on his left cheek.  
  
Joey stood up and Yami went by Kaiba's side while he stood up.  
  
"Are you ok Kaiba?" he asked.  
  
"I've been better" Kaiba answer lightly toughing his left cheek. Kaiba sat on a chair and laid his head on his crossed arm. "I never thought I'll say that one day but thank you."  
  
Yami nodded in acceptance of his thanks and turn to Joey who was still sitting on the ground in a corner looking nowhere in particular. Of course he often said he would get a piece of Kaiba but he never would have done such a thing to him.  
  
"I suppose I should tell you what is happening since, judging by what I just saw, you haven't found the stone yet." Yami said looking at his friend on the floor.  
  
"And what do you mean 'what is happening'." Joey asked suspicious.  
  
"I mean your sudden chance of behaviour and I'm pretty sure you both had weird dream lately, am I not correct.  
  
Kaiba and Joey both nodded, but Kaiba was hoping he was wrong when he said that Joey probably had weird of his memories.  
  
"You mean you know what those dreams are?" Joey asked.  
  
"Don't you know?" Yami asked. "You must at least have a clue."  
  
"Well I do but it's kinda weird and it's scaring me."  
  
"Then that mean you are right." Yami said.  
  
"You mean those dreams are..." Kaiba said unable to finish his statement.  
  
"Memories of the other." Yami finished for him.  
  
"This is easy to figure out, what I'll like to know is why we have those dreams." Kaiba said.  
  
"Oh trust me Kaiba you really won't like it."  
  
"You mean it's this serious." Joey asked worried.  
  
Yami nodded. "Kaiba's wish was you to have his life, witch make him end up in your, Joey. Like I said before if you don't have the stone tomorrow at midnight you end up like that forever. But there is a part I didn't say."  
  
"And what is that part" Kaiba asked.  
  
"The wish was supposed to be only for a week, but since you lost the stone it shall become permanent if you don't find it back. Your true memories, your feeling and your behaviour don't have a place in the life you now have." Yami said.  
  
"And that mean." Joey asked starting to catch what was happening. Kaiba on the other hand still didn't understand.  
  
"Each one of you is getting the memory of your new life while you are forgetting the one that don't belong to it."  
  
"Wait a minute, what will happen if we lose all our memories and gain all of the other's." Joey asked fearing the worst. Of course it was the worst.  
  
"You will become Kaiba, Joey. You'll have no memories of ever even being Joey and of ever having trade you body." Yami said.  
  
"And how do we know if we are back in our real body." Joey asked.  
  
"If you can ask yourself that question when the time is over then that mean you are.  
  
"Isn't there a way to prevent that?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Well there is only one way you must have the stone or it must be somewhere near you tomorrow at midnight." Yami said.  
  
"Forget it we tried already." Joey said.  
  
"Then you'll become Kaiba forever." Yami said.  
  
"It's certainly not a stupid piece of rock that will make me forget my friends."  
  
Yami smile at this and lowered his head. "You don't have a choice in the matter Joey."  
  
"That all you fault Kaiba" Joey said.  
  
"My fault? If I remember right it's you who throw the stone in the river Wheeler."  
  
"It you who make this stupid wish."  
  
"STOP IT." Yami yelled again before Kaiba get even more hurt. "I think you should go out and search for that stone until you find it and for more safety you should search a different side."  
  
"In case you had forgotten Yami we are in detention and we can't go anywhere." Joey said.  
  
"That should be the last of your concern Joey."  
  
"You know what? You're right." Joey said exiting the classroom.  
  
"I'll help you." Yami said.  
  
"Yami? If we don't find the stone will you remember what happened?"  
  
"Yes I will that's one of the reasons that make me help you."  
  
Of course they didn't have found anything when the sun went down and were on there way home.  
  
"This is hopeless, we look everywhere and that stone is nowhere." Joey said.  
  
"This stone can be anywhere Joey." Yami said.  
  
"You think it's possible that someone had found it?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"That could be a possibility. But one way or another or changes of finding it are slim to none."  
  
"Even if I hate that idea Yami is right." Joey said.  
  
"Well here I am." Kaiba said when they arrived in front of 'his' house. "Joey, I we don't find that stone, takes good care of my little brother."  
  
"Same for you Kaiba." Joey said heading to his house with Yami.  
  
When Kaiba enter his house Serenity was already sleeping in his bed. Kaiba was so tired, he went directly to the couch but he couldn't find sleep.  
  
_If we don't find a way to get out of this mess I'll forget everything. I...I wont even remember Mokuba is my little brother. I'll pass the rest of my life thinking I'm someone else. But I don't want to forget my brother like that. I want to be with him but he won't even see the difference. If only I had never put that stone in my pocket, then I would be home with him, where I belong.  
_  
At this time a thunder make Kaiba came back to reality.  
  
_Mokuba hate storm, he always had. He always asks me to come sleeping in my bed when there is a storm. I should be there, lying in my bed with my brother in my arm. But in one day I won't even remember all those nights he sleep in my arm because of a storm. To me he'll be nothing more then Kaiba's little brother.  
_  
Arrow: It's starting to be interesting but unfortunately for you I'm going to visit my uncle from today (Wednesday, July 14) to Sunday July I don't know what so don't expect the last chapter to be out before at least Tuesday. Sorry for you but I'm not going to complain about it.


	12. Accepting the inevitable

Sorry YAMIGIRL but if you think those few days were big vacation then you'll be depress to learn that I'm going away for three week starting the last week of July hehe. Don't worry I'll finish that story before I go away but... well lets say you'll find me even more evil then you thought. Like I'm going to tell how it finishes.  
  
Chapter 12: Accepting the inevitable.  
  
Mokuba was all curl up under his cover crying, he hated storm al his life he hated them and was afraid to death by them. Maybe it was because his father's accident happened when there was a storm.  
  
The only thing Mokuba wanted was to get up and go crying all the tears of his body in his brother's arm but still, he was afraid his brother may be still mad at him and that he could hit him again.  
  
Seto was the only person who ever really cared about him since there father's death. Kaiba never realize it but his little brother was afraid he didn't really like him. He was afraid that Kaiba was actually using him like he used everyone who crossed his path. This fear was even greater after he heard Lector explain how Kaiba gain control of Kaiba Corp. when they were in that stupid virtual world.  
  
Mokuba never tell his brother he heard it and fear too much his brother's reaction to confront him with it. Mokuba never said anything to anyone but he love and fear his brother more then anything else at the same time.  
  
He never talked about it but he knows how his brother acts when he's not there. He often went to his office to see him and four time out of five his brother is yelling at someone before making the security throw him away.  
  
This fear was caused by Gozaburo, he thought about Kaiba's love for his little brother as a weakness and he wanted his successor to be as strong as him so there wasn't one day passing without him telling Mokuba how his brother was using him, that he hated him and was going to throw him away at the first occasion as soon as he don't need him anymore.  
  
Mokuba was only 5 years old when this started so it let his mark. He never tells his big brother what Gozaburo was telling him because each day he repeated to his step father that it was a lie and he had no idea how much it would affect him. Even now he didn't even realize how much it was affecting him.  
  
When he heard a thunder Mokuba let out a little scream, he wanted to be with Seto but how could he after all he had done to his big brother. All his life he had accused himself for things he's not responsible ever since his father die.  
  
No one wanted him, they had a couple of uncles or aunts who could have take care of them but no one wanted him. They all said they would take Seto but not him. Mokuba always felt like they didn't like him but he didn't understand why. The answer came later, Seto refused to live with anyone who wouldn't take Mokuba so he was send with him in the orphanage.  
  
Mokuba remembered the day when he learned why all the family, except Seto and his father hated him.

-----Flashback-----  
  
They had just arrive at the orphanage, Mokuba was there sitting on the swing, he had been there since they arrived. He was crying and was to busy looking at his shoes to see his brother coming his way.  
  
He was so mad at himself that he throws his big brother away a couple of hours ago. It was his fault if Seto was here, no one wanted him, Seto could be happy with one of there aunt but he was also stuck in the orphanage and that was his fault.  
  
"Hey Mokie." Seto said with a smile that Mokuba didn't see on his face since they were adopted.  
  
Mokuba looked up at his big brother. "Hi Seto." He said feeling like he had no right to speak to him, he was ruining his life.  
  
"Feeling good enough to come and walk a bit with me?" Seto asked. He knew something was on his little brother's mind and he wanted to be sure he was alright.  
  
Mokuba get off the swing and followed his big brother to a park where they often came with there father. They were on a little bridge when Seto stop and kneel in front of his brother be look in his eyes.  
  
"It's ok Mokie tell me what's wrong I can't stand seeing you like this."  
  
"I-I'm only a pain in the butt for you Seto, you shouldn't even be here. You should be with our auth, she wanted you Seto, I'm totally ruining your life." He answered tears all over his face.  
  
Then he couldn't stand it anymore he start crying all the tears of his body. Seto took him in his arm and sat down on the ground with Mokuba on his laps hugging him tightly.  
  
"Shhhh it's ok Mokuba. Everything is fine, just let it out you'll see you'll feel a lot better." Seto said stroking his hairs.  
  
"It's my fault you are here Seto, I'm sorry I'm ruining your life like that."  
  
"No Mokie, it's not your fault I chose to be here with you."  
  
"Yea it's my fault, they hate me they always hated me I heard them I know they didn't want me. Why did they all hate me so much?" Mokuba said crying even more.  
  
All his life he always tried to make them love him, he loved them and it was important to him that they love him too. They were his family, but each time he saw them they were looking at him with disgust and they never speak to him.  
  
Seto sighed and looked down at his brother. He knew how much Mokuba loved his aunts and uncles and he always felt disgusted by the way they treated him in return.  
  
Mokuba was still crying on his brother's chest when Seto finally answered.  
  
"All right, I think it's time you learn the truth Mokie."  
  
"About what?" He asked looking up at his brother.  
  
"About why they hate you Mokie. But before I want you to realize it's none of your fault, you are not responsible for what had happened. Ok?"  
  
Mokuba only nodded unable to answer him.  
  
Seto sighed. "Do you ever wonder how our mother died Mokie?"  
  
Mokuba took time to stop crying before answering with a weak voice. "I did, sometime. But I never ask it."  
  
"While she was giving birth to you something went horribly wrong, she lost too much blood and she die of it. The other all took you for responsible for her death because if you weren't here she would still be alive."  
  
Mokuba's eyes went totally blank, it was his fault, he did it, if he wasn't there she would still be alive.  
  
"You mean I killed her, she die because of me." Mokuba said trying to get away from his brother.  
  
Seto was faster he grabbed Mokuba before he go away and took his head in is two hand to force him to look at in his eyes.  
  
"No Mokie. You didn't kill her you understand me. It's not your fault, understand?"  
  
Mokuba nodded but he had start crying again. Seto knew he was still thinking it was his fault. He and his father wanted to wait until he was old enough to understand it wasn't is fault.  
  
Seto didn't wanted to tell him but the person in charge of the orphanage didn't seem to worry about how he would take it. He heard her said it to another woman and he knew one of the kid heard them too so he was sure half of the kid knew it already and he prefer if his brother learned it from him then from some bully.  
  
"Come on Mokie let's go back, I know it's hard for you but no matter what the others say I want you to know it's not your fault."  
  
-----End Flashback-----  
  
_Not my fault, if it's not my fault then whose fault is it. Seto only wanted to protect me but he's wrong it's my fault and no one else.  
_  
Mokuba passed all the night like that crying and accusing himself for every bad thing that ever happened.  
  
When the morning came he didn't sleep at all, so has Joey. Mokuba just lay there still curl up under the cover, he wanted only one thing; to disappear he wanted to just stop existing.  
  
Joey, of course, didn't worry about not seeing Mokuba and he didn't sleep last night. He had other more important thing to think about.  
  
Right now he was really angry for no reason, unfortunately for him Kaiba had take al his happy memories while he only took Kaiba's bad memories so he had both he and Kaiba's bad side and after what he did to Kaiba the day before he really didn't want to lose his totally inexistent temper on Mokuba.  
  
When Yami left him the day before, he warned him to be careful because he could be doing terrible things he would regret, the change of memories is not equal so he could be hurting the peoples he love the most only because he's angry and don't remember them.  
  
He and Kaiba had both agree to skip school to make a last attempt to find the stone but as Joey arrived to the river he realize it was even more hopeless then ever; because of the storm the river had became bigger and faster so wherever the stone was it has probably make a long way down the river.  
  
Kaiba hasn't been able to get some sleep either. He had all the difficulty of the world to get out of the house with serenity telling him he should try and rest. Like a few bruises and a black eye ever killed someone.  
  
Kaiba was feeling so empty; more of his memories were gone. He didn't even remember his parent. Well that was partially true, he does remember someone as his parent but he still knew enough of who he was to know the people he remember were Joey's parent. He didn't even remember his real parents were and that they had died.  
  
He joined Joey at the river and they both started to check for the stone, they didn't said a word fearing Joey's short temper. The day went slowly, really slowly, and they didn't find anything when they heard voice behind them.  
  
"Hey Joey." Yugi said coming his way with the others.  
  
"Oh great here come the company." Joey said with sarcasm all over him.  
  
"Joey how come you didn't came to school and what are you doing here....with Kaiba." Tristan said with a death glare at 'Kaiba'.  
  
"...well...you see.." Kaiba started.  
  
"I was just passing by and I was feeling like finishing what I started yesterday." Joey answered. His temper was now gone and he felt like hitting the first person he saw.  
  
"Yea well get lost Kaiba if you don't want to see how I can really be." Tristan said grabbing Joey by the collard. The little fight Kaiba and Joey had been well known of all the school and Tristan was even angrier that Kaiba had won it.  
  
"I'm shaking." Joey said while taking Tristan hand and making him pass over his shoulder.  
  
Tristan gets up and tried to jump on 'Kaiba' only to end up on the floor with Joey over him. Joey didn't care anymore; he didn't remember Tristan or anyone else as ever being his friend. He was about to punch him when someone took his hand and holing it so he wont hurt Tristan. Joey turned around to see who it was that was preventing him to express his anger on Tristan.  
  
Yami was there, holding is hand tightly. "Kaiba, let go." He ordered.  
  
_Who does he think he is to order me around like this. _Joey though, feeling like turning around and hurt him, witch he did. Yami fell to the ground and before he could even react Joey throw him to the ground and hit him two more time.  
  
When he was about to hit Yami for the fourth time Tristan, Bakura and Kaiba finally succeeded in getting him off of Yami and they had to use all their strength to keep Joey on the ground.  
  
"Are you ok Yami" Tea asked helping him to get up.  
  
"I'll survive." He answered.  
  
"Stop fighting Kaiba you are not going to get free anyway." Tristan said to Joey who was trying to get the three off of his back.  
  
"It's ok Tristan let him go." Yami said.  
  
"Are you serious? He's going to try to kill you as soon as he's free." Tristan answered.  
  
Yami give him a look that left no room for protest so Tristan and the other let him go. Joey took one step in Yami's direction but was quickly stopped by Tristan and Kaiba.  
  
Joey was mad, so mad he could kill Yami at the first occasion but he soon realize he was outnumber and that Yami was out of hand grasp. So he turned around even angrier then ever and made his way back home.  
  
Joey was totally out of it when he entered the mansion. When he heard his big brother had arrived Mokuba put back his happy kid mask so Seto won't see anything and went to welcome him.  
  
"Hi big brother!" He said smiling and hugging his brother.  
  
Joey really wasn't in a mood for such things and pushed Mokuba away. Mokuba fall to the ground and give a questioning look to Joey.  
  
"What give big brother?" Mokuba said while getting up and trying to hug his brother again. "Get lost." Joey said heading to the living room.  
  
Of course Mokuba wasn't going to let his brother get away like that. He loved him and the idea that his brother could not like him was too much for him.  
  
"Seto..." Mokuba said grabbing Joey's hand.  
  
That wasn't the good thing to do considering Joey's killing mood. Before Mokuba could even understand what was happening Joey turned around and punch him in the face before he fall to the ground he took him by the collar and hold him tightly to the wall. Mokuba now was totally afraid and was trying to get away from him.  
  
"S-Seto. Let me..." Mokuba didn't had time to finish that Joey hit him again. Mokuba looked up at his big brother with pleading puppy eyes; after all they always had work before.  
  
Joey didn't let those eyes affect him, in fact this make him wanting to hurt him even more, so he kick Mokuba in the stomach and let him felt to the ground. Mokuba stayed there not daring to look at his brother.  
  
"Get out of my sight." Joey ordered him. Mokuba didn't need to be told twice before going to his room. Joey sat on a couch and just stayed there, he was feeling a lot better now that he let go of his anger, at his point there wasn't anything really in him that looked like Joey or Kaiba, he was just a mix of the worst parts of each.  
  
He stayed there for a long time passing over and over again what he did to Mokuba in his head with a sick pleasure. More memories of Kaiba made there way to his mind with time passing and quickly the way he beat that kid made him sick, there was just one question Joey couldn't answer about his soon to be new life; who was the kid he had beat like that, he returned to reality when he heard a knock on the door.  
  
Some maid answered the door and Kaiba went to the living room to see Joey.  
  
"What are you doing here Kaiba?" He asked.  
  
The tone in his voice make Kaiba feeling a little bit better, Joey seemed a lot more sane then when he left him, Kaiba thought he was probably acting like he was but he couldn't be really sure of it since he didn't remember how he acted. Kaiba made a sing in direction of the clock; it showed 11:57 P.M.  
  
Joey looked at it and sighted, 3 minutes left and he won't remember who he was. In fact the only three things he remembered about who he really was were the fact that he changed his life with Kaiba, his name and his sister. All the rest were Kaiba's memories.  
  
"Looks like it's over." Joey said. "I have to admit it was kinda fun when it started.  
  
Kaiba let out a small laugh. "Yea, too bad it went out of control, if you wouldn't have lost the stone this could have been a lot of fun. It's feeling strange, I know all of those thing about your life but I know that all my feeling aren't true and that I don't remember the people I love or what my life his, and in two minute I won't even remember that."  
  
"Yea it strange, you promise to take care of my sister even if you won't even remember that promise in one minute?" Joey asked  
  
"Only if you promise to take care of my brother the same way." Kaiba answered.  
  
They were shaking each other's hand to seal there pact when the clock strike midnight. But something they didn't expected happened, the same lightning then when they switched body appeared starting form there still holding hand and followed there arm to strike them directly in the heart, throwing each or them to an opposite side of the room.  
  
Kaiba was the first to wake up, he looked at the clock; 12:13 AM. HE stood up and was surprised when he saw himself in the mirror. He carefully walked toward it, afraid it might just be an illusion.  
  
When he was at on feet of it he could se perfectly it wasn't an illusion. He had short brown hair with deep blue eyes and he was wearing his white trench coat. Even better he remembered who he was and also that he changed body for one week witch mean everything was back to normal.  
  
_How could this be, I remember I change my body with Joey so according to Yugi or whoever he was that mean I'm back in my real body but he also said we couldn't change back if we don't have the stone and we don't have it.  
_  
Joey woke up also and didn't believe his eyes either; he quickly came to the same conclusion as Kaiba but didn't understand how it could have happened either.  
  
"That's great everything is back to normal now but how?" Joey asked.  
  
"I have no idea, neither of us have the stone but Yugi also said it would work if it's close by." Kaiba said.  
  
"Well now that you mention it I remember, so that mean that stone must be close and probably closed then we think." Joey said.  
  
"Yea, but where?"  
  
At the same moment Mokuba was still fully awake, he wanted to cry so much but he already had use all the tears of his body. He was so sad and at the same time he was angry, his brother didn't care about him, he had used him all his life. He was there in a corner of room his eyes blank fixing since he went to his room something in his hand. He was making it roll between his fingers never stopping looking at it.  
  
He couldn't let his eyes away from that little purple stone, it almost seems alive and Mokuba felt like it understand his pain. About 20 min earlier it glowed.  
  
Mokuba was so mad at his brother that he holds the stone so tightly it was hurting him, but that pain felt good. He was still sobbing like crazy. He wanted his brother's death for the way he treated him. He wanted to see him die right before his eyes. His entire world just went down, he had nothing left, his brother had destroyed his life and he wanted him to pay for it.  
  
"I really wish you were NEVER born Seto, NEVER."  
  
Arrow: hehe YAMIGIRL I told you, you would hate me even more. I bet no one even guess it would finish like that because yes It's finish. Don't worry I wont let it finish like that I'll do a sequel but like I said in the last chapter I'll soon go to a vacation for three week and I still need a little bit more ideas before starting it so I'll start when I get back from vacation, sorry  
  
IMPORTANT: since I don't know when I'll be back or how I'll name the sequel, when I'll start it I'll had another chapter at the end with the name of the fic. If you are interested start looking for this author note at the end of the 2nd week of august. And since I won't have a one week delay then I'll maybe do it longer. See you at the 2nd week of august until I'm gone I'll be reading other fanfics =)


End file.
